Une étrange expérience
by Mizu Fullbuster
Summary: L'arche de Noé qui a un bug? Si si, c'est possible. Et d'ailleurs, elle en profite pour envoyer trois exorcistes dans un autre monde. Oh et qui a dit que la magie existait dans ce monde ? Ah oui, Harry Potter bien sur Un mélange détonnant plein de surprises en perspective.
1. Une nouvelle camarade

Ohayo Mina!

Je vous présente ma première fiction sur ce site! Pourquoi? Parce que j'en ai déjà écrit d'autre qui ne sont pas postées ou sont sur mon blog ^^

C'est un petit crossover DGM/ Harry Potter. J'adore ces deux univers :) Je ne sais pas si ce sera réussi mais je ferai de mon mieux.

Plusieurs couples verront le jour, j'espère. Il y aura des aventures, des délires, de l'humour (qui veut faire exploser un chaudron de Severus ;) ?

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont la propriété de Katsura Hoshino et J.K Rowling  
**Pairing:** Lavi/OC, ...

* * *

_Chapitre 1:_Une nouvelle camarade (titre provisoire)

* * *

Allen Walker marchait. Il était en mission dans le sud de la Grande-Bretagne avec deux de ses camarades, Lavi et Kanda. Deux jours avant, leur chef, Komui Lee avait détecté une innocence active dans cette partie du pays. Cela signifiait donc qu'il y avait un ou une compatible en cet endroit. Ils s'étaient donc mis à la recherche de cette personne, se demandant qui ce pouvait bien être. Après deux jours de recherches, ils débouchèrent dans une forêt, au nord de la dernière ville visitée. Ils avançaient prudemment, ne sachant pas sur qui ou quoi ils pouvaient tomber. Après tout, les noés pouvaient très bien chercher l'innocence eux-aussi. C'est donc armes sorties qu'ils évoluaient dans cet endroit qui ne leur inspirait rien de bon. Après avoir avancé pendant près d'une heure, ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière peu éclairée. L'herbe y était verte et un rayon de soleil arrivait à percer les arbres qui la couvraient.

Au centre de cette clairière, ils virent une jeune femme inconsciente, les habits en lambeaux et le visage pleins de contusions qui était inconsciente. Elle avait de beaux cheveux bleus ciels, brillants et soyeux, qui lui arrivaient en bas du dos. Ses yeux étaient en forme d'amande et son nez était fin et aquilin. Elle était aussi grande et fine, trop fine pour son jeune âge puisque, en effet, elle ne semblait guère avoir plus de 16 ans.

Les trois adolescents s'approchèrent de la jeune évanouie pour constater son état. Ils purent ainsi voir du sang couler de ses bras, ce qui les inquiéta. Lavi, ayant quelques notions de soins grâce à son grand-père s'accroupit près de la jeune fille pour faire un diagnostic de ce qu'elle avait. C'est en relevant lentement ce qu'il restait des manches de la veste qu'elle portait qu'il comprit pourquoi elle était dans ce misérable état. Deux croix rouges comme le sang qui coulait lentement de ses blessures, se trouvaient sur l'intérieur des poignets de la fille. Le rouquin eût un sourire triste. Elle était la compatible qu'il cherchait. C'était encore une enfant promise à la guerre et à la mort. A croire que leur guide détestait les enfants. Le jeune homme regarda ensuite les autres blessures de la demoiselle : elle avait de multiples contusions et plusieurs marques violacées dans son dos. Il se dit qu'elle avait surement été battue pour les événements étranges qui devaient probablement survenir autour d'elle. La vie n'avait pas épargnée cette pauvre enfant.

Après avoir fini son inspection, il se releva et retourna voir ses compagnons qui s'étaient assis dans un coin, sur des rochers, en l'attendant. Les deux jeunes hommes virent le regard sombre qu'arborait leur camarade. Ils ne lui voyaient que rarement ce type de regards, et c'était en général lors d'un combat. Ils comprirent donc que quelque chose n'allait pas avec la jeune fille inconsciente.

- Lavi, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Allen, inquiet.  
- Cette jeune femme est la compatible que nous cherchions. Elle est de type cristallin, je pense, puisqu'elle a deux marques en formes de croix sur ses poignets.  
- Oh…, fit Allen, comprenant les implications de cela.  
- Baka Usagi ! Et les autres blessures ? Questionna Kanda.  
- Yu, ce n'est guère le moment pour les plaisanteries. Ses autres blessures ne la mettent pas en danger mais elles sont assez graves. Je pense qu'elle a été sévèrement battue pour avoir de telles marques. La plupart ne sont pas cicatrisées et sont donc récentes. J'aurais tendance à dire que ce sont des gens de la ville par laquelle nous sommes passés qui ont fait cela.  
- Nous ne pouvons donc pas y retourner, déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.  
- C'est bien là le problème. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre d'avoir atteint l'arche. Pour faire le strict minimum, j'ai besoin que nous passions à l'hôpital de la ville, dit le rouquin.  
- Bien, si c'est ce qu'il faut mais dépêchons-nous alors ! Utilisons ton maillet.

Alors que Lavi s'occupait de son maillet, ce fut Kanda qui prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, tout en rechignant, car Allen était trop frêle pour s'en charger. Il se remettait toujours de sa dernière mission. Une fois que Lavi eût fini les préparations, les deux autres s'accrochèrent au maillet.  
- Petit maillet, grand maillet, grandis grandis grandis !  
Et le maillet s'allongea en direction de la ville. Quelques minutes après, ils étaient arrivés devant l'hôpital. Le rouquin y rentra précipitamment, laissant ses deux camarades en plan. Alors les deux jeunes hommes allèrent s'asseoir. Kanda posa doucement son fardeau sur un banc, et s'assit à côté. Ils attendirent le retour du rouquin, qui se fit assez long. En effet, il avait dû annoncer pour quelles raisons il avait besoin de ces bandes et médicaments, et cela ne plût pas aux médecins de la ville, qui n'aimaient pas la jeune femme, la considérant comme une sorcière amenant le malheur. Cependant, quand Lavi leur eût dit de qui il dépendait, ils abandonnèrent et lui donnèrent ce dont il avait besoin.  
L'adolescent ressortit en courant du lieu de soins et rejoignit ses amis. Délicatement et consciencieusement, il fit des bandages sur les blessures de leur blessée et lui donna les médicaments. Il regarda ensuite les deux autres.

- Je pense que nous pouvons maintenant nous permettre de rentrer à l'ordre. Elle devrait être tirée d'affaire.  
- Pour une fois que tu sers à quelque chose, railla Kanda.  
- Stop ! Intervint Allen. Rendons-nous à l'église où se trouve le passage au lieu de nous chamailler encore une fois.  
Ses deux aînés le regardèrent, surpris qu'il soit la voix de la raison, mais ne dirent rien. Kanda reprit la jeune fille, toujours inconsciente, et ils se rendirent à l'église. Allen donna le mot de passe au prêtre, et avant de passer le passage, il prévint l'ordre, via son golem, qu'ils avaient besoin d'une équipe de soin dans la salle d'embarquement. Il traversa ensuite. Comme à leur habitude, ils traversèrent la ville blanche, qui leur rappelait les villes du sud de leur pays voisin, la France. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils traversèrent une autre porte et se retrouvèrent à la congrégation.

Devant eux se tenait le « comité d'accueil », composé de l'infirmière, de Lenalee Lee, Marie Noise, Miranda Lotto, Komui Lee, mais aussi Link et l'inspecteur Luberrier. Ce dernier était vert de rage car Allen avait profité de l'inattention de Link afin d'avoir une mission sans lui alors qu'il était surveillé. Quand l'inspecteur avait appris cela, il était entré dans une colère noire. Il s'approcha donc d'Allen et se baissa légèrement.

- Mr Walker, j'ai la grande satisfaction de vous annoncer que maintenant, vous êtes consigné à la congrégation.  
- … Mais pourquoi ? Demanda « innocemment » l'adolescent.  
- Vous êtes incontrôlable. Et vous n'écoutez rien ni personne. Vous êtes donc privé de mission.  
Le détestable inspecteur (argh je ne l'aime pas !) regarda ensuite la femme inconsciente, sur le dos de Kanda.  
- Et soignez celle-là, que l'on voie si elle peut être utile et se battre.

A ces mots, la plupart des gens présents dans la pièce se demandèrent s'ils n'allaient pas sauter sur Luberrier pour le faire taire. Il traitait toujours les exorcistes comme de vulgaires outils jetables. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le loisir d'y penser plus car la jeune femme commença à se réveiller. Elle leva doucement la tête et ouvrit ses yeux, encore embrumés de sommeil et de douleur, et regarda autour d'elle. Les gens purent ainsi voir deux yeux bleus ciel inquisiteurs.  
- Je… Je suis… Où ? Finit-elle par demander

* * *

Voilà!  
Mon premier chapitre est terminé! Alors alors, vous aimez?

Allen: Rien qu'au titre et résumé, j'ai peur!

Mizu: Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera drôle.

Allen: Mon maître disait la même chose...

Mizu: Ah bon? "innocemment"

Lavi (qui vient d'arriver): Eh ben, j'ai l'impression qui va se passer des choses ^^

Mizu: J'espère. Je ne veux pas décevoir!

La suite...Au prochain chapitre (non sans blague!)


	2. Intégration

Salut tout le monde,

Comme je suis en forme et que je ne fais rien ou presque de mes journées, je vous poste déjà (applaudissement? "BANG" Non pas taper, je rigole!) le chapitre deux de mon crossover.

Résumé du chapitre précédent: Allen et Lavi ont trouvé une nouvelle compatible qu'ils ramènent avec eux à la congrégation. Par ailleurs notre cher exorciste aux cheveux blancs vient d'être confiné car il n'avait pas voulu être suivi pas Link

Dans ce chapitre, l'intrigue n'avance pas beaucoup, mais je me dois de bien mettre en place mon nouveau personnage. J'espère que cela vous plaira!

**Disclaimer:**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont la propriété de Katsura Hoshino et J.K Rowling

**Pairing:** Lavi/OC, ...

* * *

_Chapitre 2: _Intégration

* * *

Elle voulut descendre du dos de Kanda mais manqua de tomber. Ce dernier la retint doucement pour lui éviter de se faire mal, tout en grognant contre sa maladresse.  
- Doucement jeune fille, dit l'infirmière gentiment. Vous êtes à la congrégation de l'ombre, en sécurité.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Nous répondrons à vos questions mais nous devons d'abord vous soigner.

L'infirmière fit venir deux traqueurs et aida l'adolescente à se coucher sur la civière. Puis elle quitta la salle avec elle en direction de l'infirmerie. L'adulte regarda les différentes blessures de l'adolescente en pensant la même chose que Lavi. Elle essayait toujours de protéger les exorcistes qui lui arrivaient mais ele avait du mal à voir que c'était encore et toujours des adolescents, des enfants que Luberrier ne voyait que comme des armes. De plus le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lenalee restait très présent en elle. Elle ne désirait pas que d'autres enfants souffrent de la même manière. L'infirmière resta perdue dans ses pensées le temps d'arriver à l'infirmerie. Quand elle eût passé l'entrée, elle demanda à ses aides de déposer la jeune fille sur un lit. Ensuite, elle vérifia ses blessures, que Lavi avait bandée, et lui mit une perfusion. Elle fit alors face au regard plein de question de la demoiselle.

- Je ne peux pas répondre à vos interrogations, mais mon supérieur viendra bientôt vous voir. Il parlera avec vous. Quel est votre nom ?  
- Je… je m'appelle Mizuo, répondit la jeune.  
- D'accord, je suis l'infirmière de cet endroit. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez vite sur pieds.  
La demoiselle hocha doucement la tête et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle dû attendre relativement longtemps, ce qui lui permit de détailler l'endroit où elle se trouvait : de grands lits blancs, des paravents tout aussi blancs, des blessés sur les lits,… Au moins, elle était sûre d'être dans une infirmerie.

Elle fut soudainement sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un homme, aux cheveux bleus nuits, avec des lunettes sur le nez. Il était jeune, pas très grands et semblait extrêmement fatigué au vu des cernes sous ses yeux. D'après Mizuo, c'était un asiatique. Sa tenue se composait d'un pantalon blanc, d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste blanche aussi, avec une croix de rosaire cousue au niveau du torse. Il était accompagné d'une jeune fille avec de beaux cheveux verts courts. Elle portait un uniforme noir et rouge, avec la même croix de rosaire que l'homme, et elle avait deux bracelets rouges aux chevilles. La jeune fille se dit qu'elle ne devait pas être plus vieille qu'elle.

Les deux la regardaient gentiment, avec compassion.  
- Bonjour jeune fille, je suis Komui Lee, commença l'homme. Je suis le grand intendant, ou chef si tu préfères de cet endroit, qui, comme l'infirmière te l'a dit, est la congrégation de l'ombre. La jeune fille qui m'accompagne est ma petite sœur, Lenalee et c'est une exorciste.  
- Une exorciste ?  
- Oui, tout comme toi, répondit-il à la surprise de Mizuo.  
Il lui raconta alors l'histoire du déluge et la découverte de l'innocence. L'adolescente fut profondément surprise d'apprendre tout cela, en se demandant ce qu'elle avait à voir avec cette histoire.  
- Votre histoire est fascinante…monsieur,… Mais en quoi suis-je concernée ?  
- Déjà, tu peux m'appeler Komui, et comme je l'ai dit, tu es une exorciste. Les deux croix que tu as aux poignets en sont le symbole. Une arme faite de ton sang sera créé lorsque tu l'activeras.  
- Des armes, répéta Mizuo en devenant blême. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas me battre.  
- Tu apprendras, lui dit l'adulte, en mettant sa main sur son épaule pour la rassurer. Quant au pourquoi, c'est assez compliqué.

Il se mit alors à lui parler du comte, des noés et des akumas, ce qui effraya la demoiselle. Komui s'en rendait compte et cela l'attristait mais avec Luberrier qui veillait au grain, il ne pouvait se permettre aucun faux pas.  
- Pour le moment, reposes-toi. Je vais demander à Lenalee de rester avec toi, et voir si Allen et Lavi, deux des trois qui t'ont ramenée, peuvent venir. Ils discuteront de tout ça avec toi, et sont surement mieux placés que moi.  
Sur ces mots, l'intendant se détourna, adressa quelques paroles à sa sœur et partit. Lenalee s'approcha alors de sa nouvelle camarade.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
- Mizuo.  
- Tu as quel âge ?  
- J'ai 16 ans. Et toi ?  
- Moi aussi, lui dit Lenalee en souriant. Ne t'inquiète pas trop. Ce n'est pas le paradis, mais bien que la guerre soit là, nous vivons, rions et pleurons comme les autres. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de perdre.

- Cela peut te…  
Mais Lenalee ne finit pas sa phrase car Lavi et Allen débarquaient dans l'infirmerie, sous le regard sévère de l'infirmière, pour prendre des nouvelles de leur protégée.  
- Salut, fit Lavi avec un grand sourire. Content de te voir réveillée. Moi c'est Bookman Junior mais tu peux m'appeler Lavi. Et toi ?  
- Mi… Mizuo, répondit-elle pour la troisième fois, en rougissant.  
- Ta couleur de cheveux est géniale, c'est naturel ?  
- Vou…oui, je veux dire, dit-elle, rouge pivoine.  
- Lavi, arrête de l'embêter. Tu martyrise tous les nouveaux. Je suis Allen Walker, ajouta le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.  
- Je ne « martyrise » que les nouvelles, et si elles sont mignonnes.  
En cet instant, Mizuo se serait bien cachée sous ses draps, tellement elle était rouge. Elle trouvait le dénommé Lavi gentil et drôle, ce qui était rare vu qu'elle n'appréciait pas les hommes qui l'entourait en général. Même Allen et Komui trouvaient « grâce » à ses yeux.  
- Fais gaffe. Dans notre petit coin de paradis, il y a aussi Kanda l'irritable, Marie qui est aveugle, Miranda la maladroite, Tim le farceur,…  
- Ah parce que tu n'es pas farceur peut-être Lavi ?  
- Qui ça ? Moi ? Non, pas du tout, fit le jeune rouquin avec un air que l'on aurait presque pu qualifier de sérieux mais qui était rapidement brisé par son sourire de dix pieds de long.  
La jeune fille, qui les regardait, ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce spectacle. Après tout, ce ne serait peut-être pas aussi horrible que prévu, quoique…

Malheureusement, elle n'eût pas le loisir de se poser la question, puisque l'inspecteur Luberrier, suivi de son fidèle tout…. Subordonné, arrivait dans la pièce avec un sourire qui aurait évité à une glace de fondre. Il regarda l'adolescente de haut en bas, avant de l'attraper par le poignet.  
- Venez avec moi, jeune fille, nous devons aller voir Hevlaska, déclara l'homme sans autre préambule.  
- Que…quoi ?  
- Inspecteur, laissez-la d'abord se reposer, intervint l'infirmière. Elle a été suffisamment choquée pour la journée.  
- Nous n'avons guère le temps pour dorloter les exorcistes. Nous sommes en guerre dois-je vous rappeler ?

Il tira alors sur le poignet de l'adolescente pour la faire lever, puis l'entraîna à sa suite. Mizuo ne réagissait pas, trop surprise. Allen et Lavi, eux, se décidèrent à les suivre, pour surveiller Luberrier.  
Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, montèrent et descendirent de nombreux escaliers avant de pouvoir trouver l'entité qui veillait sur les cubes d'innocence. Cette dernière fut surprise de l'arrivée inattendue de l'inspecteur. Elle savait qu'une nouvelle exorciste était dans l'enceinte de l'ordre, mais ne pensait pas la voir pour le moment. Mais elle se doutait malgré tout du pourquoi.

Luberrier se planta devant elle, tenant toujours l'adolescente.  
- Hevlaska, je veux que vous analysiez l'innocence et le taux de synchronisation de cette exorciste, ordonna-t-il.  
Hevlaska, sachant qu'elle devrait le faire tôt ou tard, approcha ses tentacules de la jeune fille, qui s'effraya. Elle fut cependant rassurée par ses deux camarades, qui lui disaient que tout irait bien. Elle se décontracta donc légèrement. L'entité souleva Mizuo et commença à étudier son innocence, au niveau de ses poignets. Cela prit environ cinq minutes, et elle reposa Mizuo. Cette dernière fut ensuite aidée à se relever par Lavi. Tous se tournèrent après vers Hevlaska.  
- Comme le jeune bookman le pensait, elle est de type cristallin. Et son taux de synchronisation est de 85%  
- Bien, fort bien ! Elle sera donc utile à la guerre. Je demanderai à Komui de tester ses capacités rapidement.  
- Non mais vous n'êtes pas bien ?! Elle doit s'entraîner avant tout, et connaître ses futurs coéquipiers, s'énerva Allen.  
- Doucement mon garçon, ne va pas empirer ton cas. Elle fera ce qu'on lui ordonnera, tout comme toi et les autres.

* * *

Et... Voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre de terminé ^^

On apprend de nouvelles choses sur notre nouvelle exorciste, qui a des cheveux... Bleus (MDR! j'adore)

Allen: Luberrier est toujours aussi insupportable!

Lavi: Toi aussi tu trouves?

Allen: J'aimerai bien le transformer en crapaud...

Mizu: Oooh en voilà une bonne idée! Je veux aussi! *-*

Lavi: Je ne crois pas que c'est possible...

Mizu: Mais si, tu verras!

Lavi: ?


	3. Innocence

Me voici de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... Non, je rigole vous inquiétez pas :) ) avec mon nouveau chapitre DGM/HP

J'espère que vous attendiez impatiemment la suite et que vous allez vous régaler avec ce chapitre. Je sais que ça ne bouge pas beaucoup pour le moment mais cela va bientôt changer.

Résumé du chapitre précédent: Mizuo apprend ce qu'elle doit savoir sur la congrégation et la guerre qui a lieu. Elle sympathise aussi avec certains exorcistes.

Je vous rassure, peut-être, en vous disant que je ne compta pas faire du Mary-sue. J'essaierai toujours de rester objective envers les personnages.

**Disclaimer:**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Ils sont la propriété de Katsura Hoshino et J.K Rowling  
**Pairing:** Lavi/OC, ...

* * *

_Chapitre 3:_ Innocence

* * *

Allen était tellement énervé par la situation que dans ses yeux, on pouvait voir des teintes dorées, caractéristiques de l'éveil de Néah. Lavi posa discrètement sa main sur le bras de son ami pour le calmer, puis il attrapa la main de la jeune fille et tira les deux avec lui, vers la salle de repos des exorcistes. Il avait voulait attendre que le calme revienne puis demander à Komui de poser un blocus pour pouvoir entraîner l'adolescente. De toute manière, c'était ça ou la mort. En chemin, il croisa son grand-père qui lui lança un regard lourd de sens. Le jeune bookman n'était pas censé s'impliquer, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de vouloir agacer Luberrier. Bien que par son statut spécial, Lavi ne dépendait pas du Saint-Siège, il se considérait comme un exorciste à part entière et voulait un minimum de considération pour lui et ses amis.

Cependant, alors qu'ils arrivaient vers les salles destinées aux exorcistes, il se sentit à son tour tiré et vit qu'Allen avait bifurqué. Ce dernier se dirigeait vers la salle d'embarquement.  
- « Il va se faire tuer », se dit le rouquin.  
Il avait compris que le blandin voulait un peu de tranquillité mais il savait aussi que Link n'allait pas les lâcher. Il fallait pourtant s'en débarrasser. Le jeune farceur réfléchit, et on aurait pu voir une ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête.  
- Eh double-verrue ! le héla Lavi.  
- J'ai un nom que je sache Bookman Junior.  
- Même pas drôle. Bon Link, on ne va pas s'enfuir et vous aviez dit que vous deviez faire travailler Allen sur des rapports. Pourquoi ne pas aller les récupérer ?

Link fut surpris mais pensa à une machination. Il regarda alors les deux autres adolescents, et vit seulement la tête choquée d'Allen, qui vira à la colère envers son compagnon (1). Il comprit alors que ce n'était en rien une ruse puisque le jeune blandin ne semblait absolument pas au courant.  
- Bien, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Il est en retard de plusieurs jours. Je pense d'ailleurs que nous n'irons pas au réfectoire ce soir.  
Le pauvre Allen était complètement K.O à ces paroles. Pas de dîner ? Pas de ses précieux mitarashis dangos ? Mais il n'allait pas survivre. Quelqu'un devait vouloir le tuer pour le priver de cela. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il vit ensuite Link les quitter pour aller récupérer les dossiers (de torture) dans les appartements d'Allen.

Le jeune homme regarda alors Lavi, lui promettant mille morts.  
- Doucement Moyashi ! Le calma le borgne. Je ne compte pas te servir en pâture pour double-verrue.  
- Que tu dis…  
- Non, je t'ai libéré la voie pour aller dans l'arche. Je sais que tu voulais aller dans la salle du quatorzième, ce qui n'aurait pas plu à ton chien de garde. Je l'ai donc éloigné.  
- La salle du quatorzième ? Demanda Mizuo qui était toujours présente.  
- Oui, c'est un endroit que seul Allen connaît vraiment. Si tu veux, on pourra te montrer, mais, je viens de penser qu'éloigner Link n'a servi à rien vu qu'il faut d'abord aller te faire faire un uniforme, dit gentiment Lavi.

Il mit ses mains dans le dos de la demoiselle et la poussa doucement vers les escaliers menant aux bureaux de la section scientifique. Une fois arrivés, tous ceux qui travaillaient s'arrêtèrent pour voir la nouvelle exorciste. Un jeune adulte, avec de grosses lunettes rondes sortit du rang.  
- Salut, moi c'est Johnny, Johnny Gill. Je travaille dans cette section et je suis celui qui fabrique les uniformes. J'ai besoin de tes mensurations et de tes préférences. Tu préfères pantalon ou jupe ?  
- Euh… Jupe courte, répondit Mizuo.  
- D'accord. Bottes, chaussures, bottines… ?  
- Des bottes hautes et plates.  
- Tu as besoin d'accessoires en paticulier ? Bracelets, boucles,… ?  
- Un bandana si c'est possible, pour mes cheveux.  
- Pas de soucis. Je te fais tout cela cette nuit. Tu les auras demain matin.  
- Vous pouvez les faire que demain, je ne veux pas vous empêcher de dormir.  
- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, c'est mon job.

Il se détourna ensuite pour se mettre au travail. Lavi, quant à lui, demanda à la jeune fille si elle voulait aller dans la salle d'entraînement pour tester son innocence, puisque cette dernière ne s'était jamais activée. Mizuo accepta. Les trois jeunes se dirigèrent alors vers les salles d'entraînements mises à la disposition des exorcistes.

La première chose que fit Allen, c'est lui expliquer comment on activait une innocence. Il lui expliqua aussi qu'il fallait rester calme et concentré pour éviter de se blesser avec l'innocence. La jeune fille l'écouta attentivement, retenant le maximum de détails possibles. Puis, elle se retourna et se concentra. Elle entra en elle-même, à la recherche de cette innocence, de ce pouvoir qui la rendait différente des autres, mais si proche d'Allen, Lavi et les exorcistes. Elle chercha cette puissance qui pouvait l'aider, la rendre forte. Et après quelques minutes, elle finit par trouver une sorte de flux, quelque chose de différent. Elle se concentra dessus.

- Activation, murmura-t-elle.

Les deux croix à ses poignets s'illuminèrent légèrement, et du sang en sortit, étourdissant légèrement Mizuo. Elle attendit. Le sang finit par prendre forme, et se métamorphosa en deux armes à feu. Elles étaient d'un blanc nacré, avec de belles stries argentées sur les côtés. Une balle s'était formée en même temps, comme s'il n'en fallait qu'une. Elle était quasiment transparente. Mizuo prit doucement ses deux armes en main. Elles paraissaient légères et faciles à manier.

Lavi, lui, réfléchissait au nom à donner à cette innocence. C'est en voyant la couleur de la balle et le sourire de sa nouvelle camarade qu'il eût une idée.  
- Je pense qu'on l'appellera « les larmes de l'ange », dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.  
- Ah bon ? Fit Allen.  
- Oui, ces balles presque transparentes, les armes blanches,… Je trouve que c'est adapté.  
- Mmh, tu n'as pas tort, c'est beau. Il faudra soumettre l'idée à Komui mais je pense qu'il sera d'accord.

Une fois que Mizuo eût bien en main ses armes, Lavi et Allen lui montrèrent plusieurs techniques d'attaques et de défenses. Ils lui parlèrent aussi des différentes innocences des autres exorcistes pour qu'elle ne soit pas surprise. Leur discussion prit une partie de la nuit, et les trois adolescents ne se séparèrent que pour aller dans leurs quartiers et dormir. Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent au réfectoire. Mizuo pût alors voir l'incroyable appétit d'Allen. Ce dernier lui dit que c'était dû à son innocence de type symbiotique qui abaissait ses réserves d'énergie. Mais malgré l'explication, la demoiselle restait réellement choquée de voir cela. Il venait de manger pour un régiment à lui seul. Ça pouvait surprendre.  
- Et encore, il est dans un mauvais jour, dit Lavi avec un grand sourire.  
- Pourquoi ? Il peut faire pire ?  
- Oh oui, là il mange pour 5, après une mission, il mange pour 10 je dirais.  
Le rouquin s'effondra de rire en voyant la tête de sa camarade. Il en pleurait de rire.

- Bon, et si, au lieu de parler de mon grand appétit, on allait voir Johnny pour ton uniforme, demanda Allen.  
- Oh oui, c'est une bonne idée, reprit Mizuo, sortant enfin de sa surprise.  
- Bien alors direction la section scientifique. En plus Link ne nous a toujours pas trouvé… Il s'est peut-être perdu ?  
- Je ne pense pas, intervint Allen, il n'est pas idiot. Il doit nous attendre quelque part…

* * *

Terminé!

Héhé, où est donc ce Link de malheur? Que réserve l'avenir à nos exorcistes?

La suite vous dévoilera certaines choses...

Allen: J'espère que Link ne va pas nous ennuyer...  
Link: Walker, je t'entends, je te signale!  
Allen, Lavi: Tant mieux!  
Mizu: Allez, arrêtez les garçons!  
Allen: Tu comptes nous faire subir quoi?  
Mizu: Tu verras ^^


	4. Problèmes

HEY! Comment allez-vous en ce 14 juillet, fête national de notre beau pays?

Je vais bien pour ma part ^^

Alors pour ce chapitre, je fais une mention spéciale à Scilla (elle n'est pas sur le site), ma meilleure amie, qui a co écrit certains passages avec moi^^ Voilà, applaudissements s'il vous plaît, elle est géniale :)

Résumé du chapitre précédent: Notre nouvelle exorciste a maintenant son uniforme. Elle découvre la forme de son innocence.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucune manière, ils sont à Katsura Hoshino et J.K Rowling.  
**Paring:** Lavi/OC,...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Chapitre 4:_ Problèmes

* * *

Tout en ayant « peur » de croiser le chien de garde de Luberrier, ils rejoignirent Johnny à la section. Ce dernier dormait sur son bureau, ses lunettes de travers, de la bave au coin de la bouche. Lavi s'approcha de lui avec un marqueur, mais Allen le réveilla avant évitant des marques au scientifique.

- Ah c'est vous ? J'ai terminé il y a une heure ton uniforme Mizuo.  
Il prit une pile de vêtements qu'il tendit à la jeune exorciste.  
- Tiens, vas les essayer. Il y a un espace vide là-bas, dit-il en pointant le coin de la salle.  
Mizuo s'éloigna et alla se vêtir à l'endroit indiqué. Quand elle revint, les trois garçons discutaient. Elle toussota pour se faire remarquer. Lavi fut le premier à se tourner vers elle.

- STRIKE ! S'exclama le Bookman, une fontaine de sang jaillissant de son nez, et les yeux en forme de cœur.  
- Baka Lavi, râla Allen, en lui collant un poing sur la tête. Tu l'embarrasses.  
Et en effet, Mizuo était devenue rouge sous le compliment.  
- Bon, le vêtement à l'air bien adapté. Allen m'a dit comment était ton innocence. Je te ferai des gants pour que tu n'aies pas de poudre sur les mains, et je ferais aussi une ceinture pour y mettre tes armes quand tu devras les laisser sorties. Ce sera vite prêt. En attendant, tu n'as qu'à aller voir l'intendant, il te parler des missions, de leurs principes, etc…  
Mizuo obéit et rejoignit le bureau du dirigeant. Pendant qu'elle s'y trouvait, Allen, Lavi et Johnny parlèrent de tout et de rien, pendant que ce dernier fabriquait ce dont il avait parlé. Depuis quelques jours, ils n'avaient perdu personne et c'était presque un miracle. Les Noés se faisaient rares apparemment.

Une heure après, l'exorciste revient du bureau de Komui. Elle semblait assez abattue. Elle rejoignit ses amis au bureau du scientifique.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Johnny. Au fait, prends ça, j'ai terminé.  
Mizuo récupéra les gants et la ceinture.  
- Il se passe que votre super inspecteur ne compte pas me laisser le temps de m'adapter. Il ne veut qu'une chose, c'est…  
- M'/t'envoyer en mission, finirent la jeune et ses deux amis.  
- Ca ne m'étonne pas du tout, grogna Lavi. Il se fiche de nous. On est des outils.  
- Mais je risque de me faire tuer avant de commencer…  
- Si tu veux, on peut passer un moment dans l'arche. Ils ne penseront pas que tu t'y es réfugiée puisque tu es nouvelle, proposa Allen.  
- Pourquoi pas ? Accepta-t-elle.

Les trois jeunes se dirigèrent donc, discrètement vers l'arche. Ils durent prendre tout un tas de chemins différents pour ne pas être vu des corbeaux, ou de Link ou encore de Luberrier. Reever leur posa problèmes un instant quand il sut qu'ils voulaient aller dans l'arche, mais quand il en apprit la raison, il accepta et les laissa faire. Ils réussirent donc à pénétrer dans l'arche sans trop de problèmes. Une fois entrés, Allen les guida vers la salle du 14ème, l'endroit qu'il aimait plus que tout dans l'arche. En y arrivant, Mizuo s'émerveilla de la blancheur de la salle. Tout était de cette même couleur si pure : les canapés, le piano, les murs et le sol. Allen la regarda et vit, avec amusement ses yeux briller.  
- Veux-tu que je joue un morceau ? Demanda le garçon.  
- Tu sais en jouer ? S'étonna en retour la jeune fille.  
- Je ne connais qu'une chanson, mais elle est très belle, répondit-il.  
- Alors joue, que je puisse t'entendre.

Le blandin s'exécuta et commença à pianoter. Une douce musique, mélancolique s'éleva et fit rêver Lavi et Mizuo, qui étaient très attentifs. Cette mélodie les apaisaient, les berçaient. Ils se laissaient emporter. Allen lui-même étaient complètement pris dedans. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Quand il eût fini, il retira ses doigts du clavier, mais, contre toute attente, la mélodie continua. Cela surprit les trois adolescents, qui ne s'y attendaient pas. L'arche se mit à vibrer, comme si elle avait reçu une commande particulière. A travers le monde, les portes se fermèrent, surprenant les prêtres des églises, qui ne s'y attendaient pas. Et à la surprise de toutes les personnes de la congrégation, le vaisseau de Noé disparut, emportant avec lui, sans que personne ne s'en doute, trois exorcistes. Ces derniers avaient été assommés lorsque l'arche avait décidé de quitter leur dimension de son propre chef, car en effet, l'arche avait, on ne sait pourquoi, « bugué » et avait transporté nos exorcistes dans un autre univers. Ils avaient été propulsés à travers un couloir dimensionnel et s'étaient retrouvés dans un autre monde.

Au même moment, au château de Poudlard, le célèbre sorcier le plus puissant du monde, Albus Dumbledore, faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il peinait à trouver un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Oh bien sûr, il savait que le poste était en quelque sorte maudit, mais il ne perdait pas espoir. Le seul vrai problème était d'en trouver un compétent car le jeune Harry Potter allait entrer en cinquième année dans deux mois (ils sont donc à la fin juin, juste après le tournoi des trois sorciers et le retour de Voldemort) et il devait apprendre à faire de vrais duels. Et il essayait à tout prix d'éviter d'avoir sur son dos celle que le ministère voulait leur mettre, à savoir Dolorès Ombrage. Cette dernière était sous-secrétaire d'Etat, et très dévouée au ministre. Elle risquait d'être une épine dans son pied.

Alors qu'il se tournait et retournait les méninges, un éclair de lumière apparut devant ses yeux, ainsi que sorte de faille, de couleur blanche. Elle portait un numéro sur le haut. Le professeur s'inquiéta immédiatement puisque les défenses de Poudlard étaient censées être impénétrables. Il sortit sa baguette magique, s'attendant à une attaque ou à voir des mangemorts débarqué, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand il vit trois jeunes gens se faire éjecter de la faille, et s'entasser les uns sur les autres formant une sorte de pyramide humaine sur le plancher de son bureau. La faille disparut l'instant d'après. Le directeur se pencha sur la pyramide humaine composé donc d'adolescents inconscients et remarqua qu'ils n'avaient pas de baguettes ou de robes de sorciers. De plus, les trois étaient étranges. L'un avait des cheveux rouge et un bandeau sur un œil, le deuxième avait de courts cheveux blancs, malgré son jeune âge, ainsi qu'une cicatrice sur l'œil gauche, le troisième, qui, Dumbledore le remarqua, était une fille, avait de longs cheveux bleus.

Tout cela étonna fortement le vieil homme, mais ce dernier se reprit vite, et appela l'infirmière ainsi que des professeurs. Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe de l'école, et dirigeante de la maison Gryffondor fut la première arrivée.  
- Que se passe-t-il Albus ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Oh, pas grand-chose si ce n'est que trois adolescents qui ne sont certainement pas de l'école viennent d'atterrir inconscients dans mon bureau.  
- Mais… Mais ce n'est pas possible voyons…  
- Et bien pourtant, ils sont là. Et ce ne sont pas des sorciers bien que deux en aient le don.  
- Comment cela ?  
- Aucun n'a de baguette ou de tenue sorcière. Cependant, le garçon avec les cheveux blancs ainsi que la jeune fille, ont de la magie en eux. Le troisième n'en a pas, mais il semble plus vieux que les deux autres.  
- Pensez-vous que ce sont des ennemis ? Des envoyés de Vous-savez-qui ?  
- Vu comment ils sont… Colorés, je ne crois pas. Mais nous leur poserons la question à leur réveil. J'ai demandé à Madame Pomfresh de venir. On va les mettre à l'infirmerie.  
A l'instant où il dit ces mots, l'infirmière de l'école arriva en trombe dans le bureau du directeur.  
- Professeur, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- J'ai ces trois jeunes gens inconscients. Pourriez-vous les mettre à l'infirmerie dans un coin où personne ne se rendra.  
- Bien sûr.

La sorcière agita sa baguette et les trois corps furent soulevés magiquement. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'infirmerie avec eux.  
- Albus, qui pensez-vous qu'ils soient ? Questionna le professeur de métamorphose.  
- J'ai bien quelques hypothèses, mais la plupart sont assez farfelues pour ne pas dire impossibles.  
- Laquelle est la plus plausible ?  
- Une faille dimensionnelle, mais cela pourrait créer des problèmes.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Pour faire simple, nous avons Voldemort et ses partisans. Eux ont peut-être quelque chose du même niveau.  
- Oh seigneur !  
Les deux directeurs continuèrent de parlementer quelques minutes avant de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations. De toute manière, tant que les enfants ne se réveillaient pas, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus.

* * *

Terminé!  
Régalez-vous (ou pas) avec ce chapitre et à très bientôt!

Allen: On est chez les sorciers?  
Mizu: Yattaaaa des sorciers!  
Lavi: "déconnecté"  
Mizu: On va s'amuser!  
Alle: J'ai peur là!


	5. Découverte

Voilà le 5ème chapitre tant attendu mes amis! Il m'a demandé du boulot celui-là. Mais je l'aime bien. C'est enfin l'introduction au monde magique que vous attendiez.

Je pense l'avoir assez détaillé vu que tous ici connaissent Harry Potter, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas! J'espre aussi ne pas être entrée dans le Mary-sue donc si c'est le cas, dites-le mais justifiez votre point de vue ;)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucune manière. Ils sont à Katsura Hoshino et J.K Rowling.  
**Pairing:** Lavi/OC,...

* * *

_Chapitre 5: _Découverte

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'infirmerie, Lavi se réveilla, avec un mal de tête assez important.  
- Hn… Que s'est-il passé ?  
- C'est ce que nous aimerions savoir jeune homme, répondit une femme habillée en soignante.  
Lavi regarda autour de lui, enregistrant tout ce qu'il voyait, et remarqua que ses deux camarades étaient toujours inconscients. Il se leva, faisant râler la femme, et se pencha sur Allen.  
- Moyashi, il y a des mitarashis dangos ici… !

Allen se réveilla brusquement, se passant la langue sur les lèvres, et avec des étoiles dans les yeux.  
Il semblait affamé (comme toujours).  
- Où ça ? Où ça ?  
Lavi rigola en le voyant ainsi. Allen était toujours le même, affamé du matin au soir. Le jeune rouquin se tourna ensuite vers sa deuxième camarade. On pût voir des petites rides se former entre ses yeux, signe qu'il réfléchissait. Et en effet, le jeune homme cherchait un moyen drôle de réveiller la jeune fille. Il se pencha vers elle, et fit la seule chose qu'il pensait utile. Il l'embrassa.  
- Hiii, fit Mizuo.  
- Hé hé, rigola Allen, qui avait vu son amie rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

Toutes ces actions se firent sous le regard médusé de l'infirmière qui se demandait dans quel monde elle venait de tomber. Ces trois enfants ne se souciaient absolument pas de l'endroit où ils étaient.  
Sortant de sa surprise, elle se dirigea vers la cheminée de pierre de l'infirmerie et contacta le directeur. Ce dernier arriva peu après. A son tour, il regarda les trois adolescents hilares. Il attendit patiemment qu'ils se calment pour leur parler.  
- Bonjour jeunes gens, les salua Dumbledore.  
- Bonjour monsieur, répondirent-ils en chœur.  
- Pourrais-je savoir votre identité et la raison de votre présence ici.

Lavi prit en main la conversation.  
- Je suis Lavi, et je suis ce qu'on appelle un Bookman. En dehors de cela, j'ai un rôle d'exorciste. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs, c'est Allen Walker et la demoiselle se nomme Mizuo. Ils sont tout comme moi des exorcistes.  
- Enchantés, dirent les deux autres.  
- D'où venez-vous ?  
- C'est la grande question. Nous étions sur une passerelle qui peut nous téléporter, mais il semblerait qu'elle…euh… qu'elle ait plantée et qu'au lieu de simplement nous téléporter dans notre monde, elle nous a transporté dans une autre dimension.  
- Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas de ce monde ?  
- Nous allons faire simple. Connaissez-vous la congrégation de l'ombre et les akumas ?  
- Non, je ne sais pas du tout de quoi il s'agit, répondit Dumbledore.  
- Dans ce cas, je peux vous affirmer que nous ne sommes pas de ce monde. Cependant, je ne sais pas comment rentrer ni ce qui peut passer par la faille en dehors de nous.  
- Une chose à la fois. Ici, c'est le début des vacances d'été et nous sommes dans un collège de sorcellerie du nom de Poudlard. Je vous propose de m'accompagner pour rencontrer des collègues à moi et pour nous raconter vos histoires. Ensuite nous verrons ce que l'on peut faire.  
- Bien professeur. C'est probablement ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, accepta le rouquin, sous l'acquiescement des deux autres.  
- Cependant, il faudra surement vous créer des identités.  
L'œil vert de Lavi s'agrandit sous le choc. Il n'envisageait pas de devoir passer beaucoup de temps dans ce monde. Comme ses deux amis, il voulait rentrer chez lui, mais cela semblait compromis pour le moment. Et il comprit que l'idée du professeur était la meilleure possible.  
- Oui, vous avez raison, finit-il par répondre.

La conversation prenant fin, le vieux directeur se retourna, faisant voltiger sa cape couleur argent, et quitta l'infirmerie pour laisser les trois enfants se reposer. Il comptait les emmener avec lui le lendemain, afin de faire les présentations et d'en savoir plus.

Madame Pomfresh prit le relais et leur parla du château, de la magie, des cours de Poudlard. Elle leur laissa un plan en cas de besoin. Allen se surprit à gémir. Il n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation et allait se perdre à coup sûr. Comment pouvait-on faire une école aussi spacieuse ? C'était vraiment inimaginable. De son côté, Mizuo était toute joyeuse. Pendant son enfance, elle avait rêvé de magie, de sorciers, de créatures merveilleuses et autres choses étranges. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de curiosité et de joie à l'idée de visiter ce monde. Le rouquin, quant à lui, était égal à lui-même. Il essayait de tout retenir, de tout mémoriser afin d'en parler à son grand-père. Après tout, c'était son rôle de Bookman.

La journée passa rapidement. Les trois jeunes avaient eus le droit d'emprunter des livres de la bibliothèque pour s'instruire, et ils dormirent à l'infirmerie.  
Au matin, le professeur Dumbledore revint les voir. Il avait apporté trois tenues de sorciers afin qu'ils passent un peu plus inaperçus. Lavi en prit une couleur émeraude, qui s'accordait à merveille avec ses yeux ou plutôt son œil, Allen récupéra celle qui était couleur perle et Mizuo en prit une noire, qui ressemblait aux tenues de Poudlard.  
Ensuite, Albus utilisa un sortilège de désillusion sur les trois jeunes afin qu'ils passent discrètement les sécurités. En effet, depuis qu'il avait annoncé le retour de Voldemort à la communauté sorcière, le vieux directeur passait pour un sénile et un fou. Personne ne désirait croire au retour du Seigneur des ténèbres et le ministère essayait de le tenir en laisse. Le ministre, Cornélius Fudge, comptait, comme il s'en doutait, leur coller Dolorès Ombrage, une de ses sbires pour le surveiller.  
La seule chose que souhaitait l'homme, était que les trois jeunes, soient en quelque sorte une aide pour eux.  
Les quatre personnes traversèrent la moitié du pays en un instant, grâce au transplanage d'escorte, pour arriver à Londres, et plus précisément, au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte, que les trois jeunes ne pouvaient voir, Dumbledore leur donna un petit papier avec l'adresse notée dessus. Il leur dit de se concentrer sur cette adresse, et la maison, qui était incartable, apparue aux yeux d'Allen et Mizuo. Cependant, Lavi, lui ne pouvait toujours pas la voir. Il en fit d'ailleurs la remarque au directeur. Ce dernier le regarda, puis, après un petit moment, il hocha la tête.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous, mon garçon, n'êtes pas un sorcier. Vous n'avez pas le don. Au contraire de vos deux camarades, qui le possèdent.  
- Comment ? crièrent les deux jeunes en question.  
- Ah oui, je ne me rappelais pas que vous n'êtes pas familier avec cela. Vous, Mr Walker, et vous Miss… euh quel est votre nom ?  
- Je n'en ai pas professeur.  
- Bon et bien, Miss Mizuo, vous avez le don de sorcellerie.  
- C'est impossible, nous ne venons pas du même monde, fit Lavi.  
- Oh Oh,…  
- Qu'y a-t-il Allen ?  
- Pour Mizuo, je ne sais pas. Mais pour moi, j'ai une explication. Le comte a plus de trois mille ans, il fait de la « magie » noire et Road voyage entre les dimensions. Je peux donc supposer que les Noés sont liés d'une certaine manière à la magie.  
- Bien que je ne sache pas de qui vous parlez, j'ai compris l'essentiel, et c'est tout à fait possible. Quant à moi, j'ai une explication tout à fait plausible pour la demoiselle. Mais j'en parlerai une fois à l'intérieur. Suivez-moi.

* * *

Voilà

- Alors, que pensez-vous du chapitre ?

- A votre avis, pourquoi Mizuo peut-elle utiliser la magie ?

- Pensez- vous qu'ils vont être bien accueillis ?

Donnez vos avis :)

A la prochaine!


	6. Acclimatation

Salut tout le monde,

Voici déjà le sixième chapitre ^^ Que ça passe vite. Maintenant que nos petits exorcistes sont chez les sorciers, on va enfin avoir des choses intéressantes.

Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à Katsura Hoshino et J.K Rowling.  
Pairing: Lavi/OC,...

Bonne lecture et à très vite!

* * *

_Chapitre 6:_ Acclimatation

* * *

Le vieil homme passa la porte, suivi des trois exorcistes. Ils avancèrent le long du couloir mal éclairé et malodorant, pour arriver dans un hall sombre où la tapisserie était décrépie. Tout semblait crier que c'était une très ancienne maison qui avait été longtemps inhabitée. Le groupe attendit, et en peu de temps, ils purent entendre des bruits de pas résonner avant que des gens arrivent devant le directeur de Poudlard et les adolescents. Il y avait quatre personnes.

La première était une femme de petite taille et un petit peu ronde. Elle avait d'épais cheveux roux ainsi que des taches de rousseur. Il s'agissait de Molly Weasley. Elle se trouvait avec son mari, Arthur Weasley, un homme grand et roux avec une robe de sorcier un peu rapiécée. Il y avait ensuite un homme de grande taille avec de fins cheveux bruns ondulés jusqu'à ses épaules. C'était Sirius Black. Enfin, un homme tout de noir vêtu et avec des cheveux tout aussi noirs était là. Il était Severus Snape.

Les quatre adultes regardaient les nouveaux arrivants, les détaillant sous toutes les coutures. Une fois la surprise quant à leurs cheveux, passée, Molly emmena tout le monde au salon de la demeure. Le salon ressemblait au hall : sombre, triste,… Tout le monde prit place et Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Bonjour, je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui car quelque chose d'assez inhabituel est arrivé. Ces trois jeunes gens, avec moi, sont arrivés hier dans mon bureau d'une manière pour le moins particulière.  
Allen, Lavi et Mizuo devinrent rouges d'embarras.  
- Albus, fit Molly, pourriez-vous ne pas parler par énigmes s'il vous plaît ?  
- Oh bien sûr. Pour faire simple, hier, une sorte de « faille dimensionnelle » s'est ouverte entre notre monde et un autre monde, et a projeté ces trois enfants dans mon bureau.  
- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Arthur Weasley.  
- Je leur laisse le soin de vous raconter.

Lavi, étant celui avec le plus de connaissance, décida de parler pour les deux autres. Il s'éclaircit la voix et commença. Il leur raconta ce qu'il avait dit à Dumbledore sur l'arche, et se présenta à eux avant de présenter ses camarades. Tous avaient les yeux ronds et brillants après cette histoire. Oh bien sûr, ils savaient que d'autres mondes pouvaient exister puisque le leur existait. Mais entre le penser et le voir, il y a un fossé.

- Oh fait, monsieur le directeur, intervint Allen.  
- Oui Mr Walker ?  
- Tout à l'heure, vous disiez que nous avions le don de sorcellerie et que vous aviez une explication pour mon amie.  
A ces mots, les quatre adultes en dehors du directeur faillirent s'étouffer. Certains étaient sorciers ? Etait-ce vraiment envisageable ? C'était impossible normalement.  
- En effet, j'ai une hypothèse. Dans notre monde, il y a environ deux cents ans, nous étions en très mauvaise entente avec les moldus. L'amitié qui avait jadis existée entre nos peuples s'étiolait et des dissensions apparaissaient. De nombreuses personnes des deux camps sont décédées. Beaucoup de sorciers, qu'ils soient sang-purs, ou selon certaines personnes, traîtres à leur sang, ou sang-mêlés, ne voulaient pas faire de mal aux moldus. Ils décidèrent alors de s'exiler. Mais bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas se cacher dans leur monde. Alors, ils quittèrent notre monde et partirent vers un autre monde. Je pense que certains sorciers ont finis dans votre monde, et que vous, jeune fille, êtes la descendante d'un de ces sorciers.

Après ce discours, tous restèrent silencieux. Ils réfléchissaient aux dires de Dumbledore.

- C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais bon, c'est la seule explication plausible, dit la jeune fille.  
- Ou sinon, c'est que tu es une Noé, décréta Lavi.  
- Parles pas de malheur, il y assez de moi dans les ennuis. Ne vas pas nous la traumatiser, répondit Allen.  
Dans tous les cas, intervint Dumbledore, vous êtes les bienvenus à Poudlard puisque vous êtes sorciers. Mais avant cela, parlez-nous un peu de votre monde et de ces créatures qui risquent d'utiliser la faille.  
- Eh bien, commença Lavi, dans notre monde, nous vivons aussi en Grande-Bretagne. Et nous sommes à la fin du 19ème siècle. Une histoire religieuse raconte qu'il y a trois mille ans, une race particulière, les Noés, et leur dirigeant, le comte millénaire, ont déclenché une guerre sainte.  
Le jeune homme continua ainsi de raconter l'histoire de leur monde. Cela prit presque toute la journée afin de tout expliquer aux membres de l'ordre du Phénix. Ils finirent par le « confinement » d'Allen et l'arrivée de Mizuo à l'ordre. Bien sûr, ils avaient éludé de nombreux détails que ne concernaient qu'eux.

- Avec ce que l'on vous a raconté, nous sommes passibles de la cour martiale, voire même de l'exécution pour ma part, dit Allen. Alors s'il vous plaît, n'en parlez à personne.  
- De la cour martiale ! S'exclama Mme Weasley. Mais vos dirigeants sont fous !  
- On va dire qu'ils se soucient plus de la guerre que de nous. Donc faites attention.  
- Oui, je comprends. Nous ne dirons rien. Comme je l'ai dit, vous pouvez venir à Poudlard. Nous avons la plus grande bibliothèque du monde et vous pourrez faire des recherches tranquillement. Au vu de vos âges, je pense que Mr Walker et Miss Mizuo pourraient entrer en cinquième année. Et vous, Mr Lavi, vous pourriez être le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Cela me soulagerait d'un poids puisqu'on cherche à me mettre quelqu'un qui ne posera que des problèmes à notre école.  
- Mais, je ne suis pas sorcier, réfuta Lavi.  
- Oh, mais moi, oui. Je me chargerais des détails. Quant à ces deux jeunes gens, ils vont devoir travailler pendant l'été pour être au niveau. Plusieurs personnes, les enfants de Molly ici présente, pourront vous aider. Mais je vous suggère de ne pas tout leur raconter sur vous. Vous verrez qu'ils sont de nature… assez curieuse dirais-je.  
- Hm, nous ferons attention dans ce cas.

Molly se plaça devant les jeunes et leur dit qu'elle allait leur passer les vieux livres de ses jumeaux car ils n'avaient pratiquement pas servis (on se demande pourquoi ^^). La discussion prit fin après cela, et tout le monde alla manger. Les adultes essayaient d'intégrer les adolescents à leurs discussions pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas seuls. De plus, avec ce qu'ils avaient vécus, ils n'arrivaient pas à les considérer comme de simples enfants. Arthur et Sirius trouvaient malheureux qu'ils aient pu vivre tout cela, si jeunes. Cela leur rappelait trop Harry.

A la fin du repas, Molly emmena les jeunes à l'étage, et leur prêta des livres de sorts, d'enchantements, de potions, de métamorphose et d'histoire de la magie pour qu'ils puissent s'instruire. Ils découvrirent ainsi la magie et les choses possibles grâce à elle. Cela les émerveilla. C'était vraiment quelque chose de fabuleux. Pour le moment, ni Allen, ni Mizuo ne pouvaient en faire puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de baguettes, mais Dumbledore leur promit de remédier à cela en allant sur le chemin de traverse dans l'après-midi car, plus tôt ils auraient leur baguette, plus tôt, ils s'entraîneraient.

Ainsi fût dit, ainsi fût fait. Pendant l'après-midi, Dumbledore accompagna les deux adolescents sorciers sur le chemin de traverse, et plus précisément, chez Ollivanders. Ce dernier les regarda, surpris. Il était rare de voir des jeunes sorciers de 15 ans n'ayant pas de baguette. Le vieil homme prit leurs mensurations. Il commença par la jeune fille. Après avoir fouillé dans ses affaires, il lui apporta une baguette.  
- Bois de saule et crin de licorne. 26 cm, peu flexible.  
Mizuo la prit dans sa main, et comme lui avait expliqué le directeur, l'agita. L'échelle qui se trouvait devant elle, explosa. Apeurée, elle reposa la baguette sur le comptoir.  
- Non pas celle-là, déclara Mr Ollivanders. Ah, essayez celle-ci.  
Il lui tendit une seconde baguette.  
- Bois d'ébène et ventricule de cœur de dragon. 25,5 cm, relativement flexible. Bonne baguette pour la métamorphose.  
A l'instant où Mizuo prit la baguette, un courant de magie pure la traversa. La baguette l'avait choisie.  
- Bien bien. A vous Mr Walker, reprit le fabriquant.  
Il alla chercher une autre baguette dans le fond de sa boutique.  
- Bois de chêne blanc et plume de phénix. 25 cm, moyennement flexible. Utile pour les sorts de défense.

Tout comme pour son amie, un courant de magie le traversa, faisant remuer sa fine chevelure blanche. C'était sa baguette. Il la trouvait d'ailleurs agréable à utiliser. C'était intéressant.  
- Bon, cela vous fera 18 gallions professeur, dit l'homme en se tournant vers Dumbledore.  
Le directeur paya pour les deux adolescents et les emmena ensuite dans les autres boutiques utiles : chez Mme Guipure, chez Fleury et Botts,… Ils passèrent aussi devant le magasin de Quidditch et l'apothicaire.

* * *

Et voilà!

Alors, comme vous vous en doutez, dans quelques chapitres, ce sera Poudlard.

J'ouvre donc les votes. A votre avis dans quelle maison seront nos deux jeunes exorcistes? Et bien entendu, expliquez pourquoi vous pensez à telle ou telle maison ^^

On se voit au prochain chapitre :)


	7. Explications

Ohayo!  
Comment allez-vous? Je reviens déjà vers vous pour un nouveau chapitre. Je suis assez inspirée donc j'écris vite. J'essaierai de continuer à ce rythme, mais ça risque de se calmer fin juillet/début août.

Nous avançons lentement mais surement dans l'histoire. Nos personnages s'intègrent et évoluent.

Aujourd'hui vous aurez la réponse à certaines questions et d'autres qui viendront :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Chapitre 7:_ Explications

* * *

Une fois tous leurs achats réalisés, ils rentrèrent chez Sirius afin de travailler. A peine arrivés, Allen et Mizuo se jetèrent sur leurs manuels. Ils trouvaient cela passionnant à tous les niveaux. Ils commencèrent par travailler le sortilège de lévitation, le Wingardium Leviosa. Le manuel leur indiquait de tourner et d'abaisser la baguette, mais ils ne saisissaient pas ce qu'entendait l'auteur par « tourner ». Après s'y être cassés les dents pendants plusieurs heures, ils demandèrent de l'aide à Mme Weasley.  
- Ah ce sortilège ! Il est bien utile quand on veut attraper quelque chose. Quand il est dit de tourner la baguette, c'est ce geste, montra Molly.  
Les deux jeunes imitèrent l'adulte à plusieurs reprises, et la plume qu'ils utilisaient chacun finit par s'élever doucement dans les airs.  
- Voilà, félicitation, les enfants. Vous ferez de bons sorciers.  
Ils continuèrent ainsi avec plusieurs sorts pendant leur journée, ainsi que le reste de la semaine, ce qui leur permit de se remettre lentement à un niveau potable quoique encore faible. De toute manière ils n'avaient pas d'autres choses à faire. En effet, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'ambiance au QG de l'ordre et ils se mêlaient peu aux réunions même si après ce que leur avait raconté Dumbledore, ils étaient contre le Lord Noir.

Tout changea avec l'arrivée des enfants Weasley et d'Hermione Granger au bout d'une semaine. Puisque personne ne se trouvait au Terrier, tous étaient venus dans la maison de Sirius à la grande joie de ce dernier. A leur arrivée, ils furent surpris de voir que trois jeunes de leur âge se trouvaient dans la maison. Molly leur expliqua sans détailler le pourquoi du comment, qu'ils étaient dans l'incapacité de rentrer chez eux pour le moment et qu'ils iraient donc à Poudlard en attendant de trouver. Elle ne leur parla pas de la faille dimensionnelle, de l'identité de ces jeunes car sinon, elle se doutait qu'ils allaient fouiner. Elle les laissa cependant faire connaissance.

- Salut ! Moi c'est Fred, commença l'un des jumeaux.  
- Et moi c'est Georges, termina le second.  
- Je suis Ron, et mon amie, c'est Hermione.  
- Pour finir, moi, je suis Ginny, dit la benjamine.  
Les jeunes acquiescèrent, en essayant de retenir les noms. Ensuite, ils se présentèrent.  
- Je suis Lavi, lui c'est Allen Walker et la demoiselle, c'est Mizuo. Nous rentrons à Poudlard, en 5ème année à la rentrée.  
- Vous avez de la chance, c'est la première fois dans l'histoire de l'école que Dumbledore accepte que des élèves entrent en 5ème année, les informa Hermione.  
- Oui, il nous l'a dit, sourit Allen. Mais Lavi n'entre pas en tant qu'élève. Il vient en tant que professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Mais je vous préviens, on risque plus de se marrer qu'autre chose pendant ses cours.  
- Moyashi/Allen, ce n'est pas sympa, s'écrièrent en chœur Mizuo et Lavi.  
- Ah revoilà le couple d'amoureux, fit e blandin.  
A ces mots, les deux autres piquèrent un fard monumental et ne dirent plus rien.

Les trois demandèrent ensuite de nombreuses informations sur l'école, la magie, et pleins d'autres choses, ce qui surprit les Weasley et Hermione. Mais ils leur répondirent de bonne grâce tout en voyant que leurs nouveaux camarades étaient pendus à leurs lèvres. Les jumeaux s'amusèrent ensuite à parler de leurs produits de farces et attrapes, ce qui plût beaucoup à Lavi et à Allen, qui adoraient faire des blagues. Mizuo, elle, se dit que si cela continuait, le château ne survivrait pas à leur venue. En effet, depuis qu'elle était arrivée à l'ordre, c'est-à-dire 2 jours, elle avait remarqué que Lavi et Allen faisaient les 400 coups. Et ces jumeaux lui donnaient la même impression.  
- « ça va être une année mouvementée », se dit-elle.

Après le diner, les adolescents continuèrent de discuter, et Ron et Hermione leur racontèrent l'histoire d'Harry, puisque les nouveaux venus ne semblaient pas le connaître. Cela leur prit un long moment, et ils finirent par aller se coucher. Le lendemain, Allen et Mizuo se remirent à leurs leçons, sous le regard narquois de Lavi, qu'Allen aimerait bien noyer dans une piscine. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas.

Un soir, alors que l'Ordre était en réunion, et que les enfants Weasley essayaient de les écouter, Arthur Weasley entra en trombe dans la maison. Cela surprit tout le monde.  
- Arthur ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Je viens d'apprendre que de la magie a été détectée là où habite Harry. Un courrier lui annonçant son expulsion lui a déjà été envoyé.  
- Oh mon Dieu ! Dumbledore…  
- Il est au courant, le coupa Mr Weasley. Il est déjà au ministère pour temporiser la situation. Je pense qu'il…  
Un « plop » sonore se fit entendre et le vieux directeur apparut au milieu de l'assemblée.  
- C'est bon. Ils ont accepté de surseoir à son renvoi jusqu'à une audience ? déclara le professeur.  
- Oh merci, fit Molly.  
- Kingsley, Alastor, Tonks, Remus et Dedalus, rendez-vous chez Harry et ramenez-le ici. Il n'est plus en sécurité chez les moldus pour le moment.  
- Bien professeur répondirent-ils.

Le petit groupe quitta donc la vieille bâtisse pour aller récupérer le garçon. Et pendant ce temps, la réunion reprit, mais de manière plus tendue.  
Il fallût attendre deux heures avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée grincer à nouveau, révélant u Harry encore plus maigre et grand que l'année précédente. Madame Weasley se précipita sur lui et l'enserra à lui briser des vertèbres. Elle lui indiqua ensuite l'endroit où il devait se rendre en attendant le dîner. Il monta lentement les escaliers, croisant au passage le vieil elfe de maison de Sirius, Kreattur, et arriva jusqu'à la chambre de Ron où se trouvaient aussi Hermione et trois autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Hermione se jeta à son cou.  
- Oh Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ? C'est scandaleux ! Le ministère n'a pas le droit, c'est injuste…  
- Oui, il y a beaucoup de choses injustes en ce moment, répondit doucement le jeune homme. Et on est où d'abord ?  
- Au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est une société secrète fondée par Dumbledore. Mais on n'assiste pas aux réunions…  
- DONC VOUS N'ASSISTEZ PAS AUX RÉUNIONS, ET ALORS ? VOUS ÊTES QUAND MÊME ICI, NON ? ET ENSEMBLE ! MOI, J'AI ÉTÉ COINCE CHEZ LES DURSLEY PENDANT TOUT UN MOIS. ET J'AI DÛ AFFRONTER DES SITUATIONS DONT VOUS N'AVEZ JAMAIS EU L'IDEE DUMBLEDORE LE SAIT ! QUI A RÉCUPÉRÉ LA PIERRE PHILOSOPHALE ? QUI S'EST DÉBARRASSE DE JEDUSOR ? QUI VOUS A SAUVE TOUS LES DEUX DES DETRAQUEURS ? Hurla Harry, à s'en casser la voix.  
- On le sait, mon vieux, dit Ron, mal à l'aise. On voulait t'en parler, mais Dumbledore nous a fait promettre de ne rien te dire.  
- Il a fait ça ?

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête, tristes pour Harry.  
- Mais pourquoi ? J'aurais pu aider. C'est moi qui ait vu Voldemort revenir, moi qui l'ai combattu,…  
Il arrêta de parler, tant cela était dur pour lui.  
- On est désolé Harry.  
- Mmh… Et c'est qui eux ?  
- Ah, ce sont trois nouveaux. D'après Maman, ils ne peuvent pas rentrer chez eux pour le moment donc Dumbledore va les accueillir à Poudlard à la rentrée, en même année que nous expliqua Ron. Il y a que le rouquin, qui s'appelle Lavi, qui va devenir professeur. Les deux autres sont Allen pour le garçon, et Mizuo pour la fille. On ne sait pas grand chose d'eux mais ils sont très gentils.

Les trois désignés saluèrent le jeune homme. Ils s'assirent tranquillement à côté de lui, tout en se demandant s'il allait de nouveau exploser de colère. Mais ils ne se posèrent pas longtemps la question car les jumeaux Weasley transplanèrent devant eux.  
- Salut Harry, salua l'un d'eux. Il nous a semblé entendre ta voix douce et mélodieuse.  
- Il ne faut pas réprimer ta colère ainsi, ajouta l'autre. Sinon personne dans un rayon de 100 kilomètres ne t'entendra.

La réplique fit sourire les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ces deux-là avaient toujours le don pour détendre l'ambiance au maximum.  
- Oh, vous ne visez pas assez loin, dit Lavi. Si vous aviez placé un petit _sonorus, _je pense que tout le pays aurait pu l'entendre.  
- Pas bête !  
- En arrêtant ces bonnes idées, je pense qu'on peut redescendre. Le dîner va commencer.  
- Mais vous n'écoutez jamais les réunions ? Demanda Harry.  
- Pas besoin. On a trois espions, déclara Fred en montrant les exorcistes du doigt. On a eu du mal à les convaincre car ils ne veulent pas se mêler de nos affaires de famille à cause de maman qui ne veut pas qu'on sache quoi que ce soit. Mais ils ont finis par céder à force de persuasion.  
- Dis plutôt qu'on a choisi d'agir un peu, réfuta Allen. On est bloqués ici, autant aider.  
- Oui bon,…

Sur ces bonnes paroles, les adolescents entendirent la « douce » voix de Molly et descendirent pour le dîner. Harry en profita pour faire une accolade à son parrain qui lui avait énormément manqué. Tous mangèrent dans la joie et la presque bonne humeur. Mais à la fin du repas, Harry voulut en savoir plus. Mme Weasley essaya d'envoyer ses enfants au lit, mais n'y réussit pas sauf pour Ginny, car les jumeaux étaient majeurs et Ron saurait tout par Harry. La plus jeune fut donc la seule à partir, tout en s'énervant contre sa mère. Ainsi, Harry pût en apprendre plus, sur le côté sombre de cette deuxième guerre. Sirius lui avoua que Voldemort cherchait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas lors de la précédente guerre.

* * *

C'est la fin de ce nouveau chapitre. Il est un poil plus long que les précédents, enfin je crois.

Que pensez-vous de l'avancement de l'histoire? J'essaie d'aller lentement car, dans les Harry Potter, cela se fait aussi assez lentement. Bien sur, je détaille moins que l'auteur, mais j'essaie d'être assez fidèle aux personnages et aux œuvres de bases.

Bonne lecture mes amis!


	8. Poudlard

Salut, voici le 8ème chapitre rien que pour vous!

Ça va commencer à remuer un peu et à avancer dans l'histoire donc lisez bien et donnez moi vos avis ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Chapitre 8:_ Poudlard

* * *

Tous allèrent ensuite au lit, et dès que la journée du lendemain arriva, ils furent tous très occupés. Harry, lui, dût aussi aller à son audience avec le ministère, où il fut innocenté. Cette deuxième partie des vacances passa trop rapidement au goût des jeunes. De leur côté, les trois exorcistes n'avaient tien trouvé pour rentrer, à leur grand désarroi. Ils s'étaient donc plongé dans leurs manuels, même Lavi, pour être prêts pour la rentrée.

Quelques jours plus tard, plusieurs lettres de Poudlard arrivèrent, indiquant la liste de leur matériel scolaire, l'heure de départ du train, et leur donnant le billet pour ce train. Tous eurent la surprise de voir que Ron et Hermione avaient été nommés préfets et on leur fit un triomphe. Ils se rendirent sur le chemin de traverse le jour même afin de tout acheter, et de se balader. Allen et Mizuo en profitèrent pour acheter un balais chacun, avec l'argent du directeur. Ils avaient envie d'essayer le Quidditch, et d'après Harry, utiliser les balais de l'école était la meilleure façon de te dégouter du sport. Ils prirent alors des Nimbus 2004 sur conseil de Ron, Harry et Remus. Ils savaient cependant qu'ils ne pourraient les utiliser qu'à Poudlard et ils étaient pressés.

Lavi, de son côté, eût un entretien avec le directeur afin qu'il lui parle de sa nouvelle fonction et de son rôle au sein de l'établissement.  
- Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas faire de magie. J'ai donc préparé des baguettes emplies de nombreux sorts et maléfices dont vous aurez besoin, déclara le vieil homme.  
- Merci. Je dois leur apprendre à se battre, c'est ça ?  
- En effet. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu empêcher le ministère de placer quelqu'un dans l'école. Ils veulent tellement me surveiller. C'est une femme, une certaine Dolorès Ombrage. Elle aura le rôle de « Grande inquisitrice ». Pour faire simple, elle va essayer de faire de la vie des professeurs un calvaire. Je vous conseille donc d'être prudent jeune homme. Si elle soupçonne quoi que ce soit sur vous et vos deux amis, elle essaiera de vous interroger. Et je ne pense pas que cela se fasse d'une manière… agréable. D'après ce que je sais d'elle, elle fait tout pour arriver à ses fins. Elle est réellement dangereuse. Et je ne tiens pas à ce que deux enfants et un jeune adulte comme vous aient des ennuis par ma faute.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur. J'ai l'habitude, de par mon métier, d'être discret et professionnel. Certes il y a toujours un risque, mais il n'est pas majeur.  
- Je pense aussi devoir donner une potion de Polynectar,… euh, elle métamorphose une personne, à vos deux amis, ajouta Dumbledore.  
- Alors ça, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Allen est pire qu'une tête de linotte. Il oubliera à tous les coups et fera une gaffe. Laissez-les comme ils sont. De plus, seule la cicatrice d'Allen est visible. Celles que Mizuo et moi arborons sont plus discrètes.  
- Oh… « Si jeunes », pensa l'homme. Bon, c'est votre choix. Je vous ferais parvenir les détails de ce que vous devrez enseigner pendant l'année. Boone fin de journée et de vacances.  
- Merci, vous de même.

Le 1er septembre au matin, ce fut le chaos dans la maison. Chacun descendait ses bagages, les animaux se courraient derrière, Sirius sous sa forme de chien faisait le fou, et cela mettait tout le monde en retard. Il leur fallut faire des pieds et des mains pour se rendre sur la voie 9 ¾ pour 11h, mais ils y arrivèrent. Arthur en profita pour dire à Harry d'être prudent.

- Fais attention à toi Harry, tu vas surement être très surveillé cette année. Donc évites de te jeter dans les ennuis.  
- Le problème, Mr Weasley, c'est que c'est les ennuis qui viennent me chercher… dit Harry, blasé.  
- Eh bien contourne-les alors.  
Tous montèrent dans le train qui s'ébranla et partit en crachant sa fumée blanche. Ron et Hermione partirent prendre leurs consignes de préfets pendant qu'Harry, Lavi, Allen, Mizuo et Ginny cherchaient un compartiment de vide. Ils finirent par s'asseoir dans un où se trouvait seulement une jeune fille blonde que connaissait Ginny : Luna Lovegood. Tous discutèrent tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrivée non-désirée de Drago Malefoy et de ses deux acolytes.

- Que veux-tu ? Demanda froidement Harry.  
- Poli Potter, ou je serais forcé de te donner une retenue, répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, de sa voix traînante. Car vois-tu, j'ai été nommé préfet, ce qui signifie que moi, j'ai le droit de distribuer des punitions.  
- C'est intéressant de voir qu'un nouveau préfet cherche à donner des retenues sans raison, releva Lavi, assis dans un coin, un journal du jour à la main.  
- C'est qui ça ? Demanda Malefoy.  
- « Ca », c'est quelqu'un qui peut te mettre une retenue et des points en moins si tu ne la fermes pas, mon gars, déclara Ginny, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.  
- … Pff, on se reverra à Poudlard Potter.  
Le blond tourna les talons.  
- Et tu es prié de fermer la porte sans la claquer en partant, merci, ordonna Lavi, à la grande joie de ses amis.  
Le garçon fut forcé d'obéir, mais tous purent voir combien cela lui coutait. Il partit, haineux et déterminé à se venger. Un peu plus tard, Ron et Hermione revinrent et apprirent l'histoire, qui les fit beaucoup rire. C'était rare de voir quelqu'un fermer le clapet de cet aristocrate. Les jeunes passèrent le reste du voyage à discuter de l'école, des BUSES, de la maison où seraient répartis Allen et Mizuo, et d'autres choses. Lorsque le train entra en gare, tout le monde descendit afin, pour les élèves de la 2ème à la 7ème année, de rejoindre les calèches qui les mèneraient au château. Quand ils arrivèrent devant, Harry, Neville, qui s'était joint au groupe, Allen, Lavi et Mizuo se stoppèrent nets, surpris de voir des créatures devant les calèches, qui d'après L'Histoire de Poudlard, avançaient toutes seules.  
- C'est quoi ces créatures ? Demanda Harry.  
- Aucune idée, répondirent en chœur ceux qui les voyaient en dehors du Survivant.  
- Harry, rien ne tire la calèche, elles avancent seules comme toujours, dit Hermione.  
- Je t'assure que non, Hermione, intervint la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.  
Ne désirant pas s'attarder sur cette histoire, tous montèrent dans la calèche qui partit en direction de l'école. Les trois jeunes exorcistes étaient sidérés de voir ce majestueux château, et on pouvait voir leurs yeux briller de joie et de curiosité, comme ceux d'un jeune de 1ère année. L'école, avec ses tours, ses ponts, ses cours, était superbe et haute en couleur.

Lorsque leur véhicule s'arrêta devant l'école, Lavi se dépêcha de quitter ses amis afin de rejoindre les professeurs dans la Grande Salle, guidé par le professeur Flitwick. En entrant, tout le monde, élèves et professeurs, le dévisagèrent, mais il les ignora et alla s'asseoir à la gauche de Dumbledore, pas loin de Dolorès Ombrage. Pendant ce temps, les plus vieux élèves allèrent s'asseoir eux aussi, et Allen et Mizuo rejoignirent les plus jeunes pour la répartition. Ils attendirent devant la porte de la Grande salle le temps que McGonagall finisse de préparer ce qu'il fallait.

Dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde attendait le discours du directeur. Ce dernier se leva.  
- Mes chers enfants, avant de faire quelque discours, je vous annonce que cette année, nous accueillons deux nouveaux élèves qui entreront en 5ème année. Ils n'ont pas pu faire le début de leurs études ici pour des problèmes familiaux. Faites leurs un bon accueil. Bien, que la répartition commence.  
La directrice adjointe vint placer le tabouret avec le choixpeau magique dessus. Ce dernier se prépara à chanter, avec tous les élèves suspendus à ses lèvres.

_Cette année encore on fait appel à moi  
Qui a vécu sous ce toit  
Les fondateurs de cette école  
Ont fait de moi un symbole  
De neutralité  
Et d'égalité  
Afin qu'ici même je choisisse  
Et que je vous répartisse  
Dans la maison  
Dont vous porterez le blason  
Si vous rejoignez Gryffondor  
C'est que vous êtes hardis et forts  
Si vous allez chez Poufsouffle  
Vous serez loyal et bon jusqu'à votre dernier souffle  
Si votre maison se trouve être Serdaigle  
C'est que vous êtes sages et réfléchis  
Si finalement Vous devenez un Serpentard  
Vous rejoindrez les roublards  
Prenez conscience  
Que la répartition commence_

La salle éclata dans une foule d'applaudissement pour l'être magique qui faisait les répartitions depuis près de 1000 ans_._ La porte s'ouvrit ensuite, dévoilant les futurs 1ère année et les deux nouveaux de 5ème année. Ils furent naturellement dévisagés au vue de leurs particularités : leurs cheveux, la cicatrice d'Allen, et surtout leur aura. Ils avancèrent tranquillement jusqu'à l'estrade et attendirent que tous les plus jeunes soient répartis. Ensuite seulement, le professeur de métamorphose s'occupa d'eux.

* * *

Je suis sadique hein? Mouahahaha que je suis contente ^^

Vous allez devoir patienter avec vos idées et hypothèses niark niark!

(Ne vous préoccupez pas de l'auteure, elle est folle!)

Allen: On va aller dans quelle maison?  
Mizuo: Je ne sais pas :)

Mizu: Moi je sais!  
Allen et Mizuo: Logique t'es l'auteur... Pfff  
Mizu: Eh, on ne se moque pas de son auteur, superbement doué!  
Allen: Et les chevilles, ça va?  
Mizu: Tiens, je vais appeler Cross...  
Allen: Noooon, c'est bon, je n'ai rien dit! Ne l'appelez pas!  
Mizu: Hmmm à voir si tu arrête de te moquer... Bon, la suite bientôt mes amis!


	9. Répartition

Bonjour tout le monde! Comment allez-vous en ce mois de juillet?  
Moi je vais bien. Il fait chaud, beau et l'eau est bonne ^^

Mon nouveau chapitre arrive enfin avec la répartition de nos jeunes amis. Où seront-ils?

Je vous laisse le deviner !

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas (Dommage...). Ils sont à Katsura Hoshino et J.K Rowling.

**Paring:** Lavi/OC, ...

* * *

_Chapitre 9:_ Répartition

- Walker, Allen.  
Le jeune homme s'avança doucement, paisible. Il n'était pas inquiet de savoir où il serait. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et attendit.  
- « Oh, mais voilà l'un des visiteurs de l'autre monde, dit le choixpeau, dans la tête du garçon. Tu es intelligent et assidu, mais tu es aussi quelqu'un de loyal. Tu ferais tout pour parvenir à tes fins. Oh et tu as aussi le courage et le grain de folie de la jeunesse. Tu es adapté aux Quatre Maisons mon cher ami. Où vais-je te mettre ? Eh bien ce sera… »  
- GRYFFONDOR, hurla l'entité.

La table des rouge et or applaudit joyeusement l'arrivé d'un nouveau camarade. Il fut presque acclamé, tant il était rare de voir un nouveau n'étant pas en 1ère année. Le professeur McGonagall toussota et continua.  
- Walker, Mizuo.  
Il avait été décidé, pour la sécurité et la tranquillité des trois jeunes, qu'on les présenterait comme frères et sœur. En effet, la jeune fille et Lavi n'ayant pas de nom de famille, ils risquaient d'être harcelés de questions. Allen et Mizuo étaient donc présentés comme jumeaux et Lavi se présentait comme le frère aîné.  
La jeune fille, un peu tremblante s'avança à son tour jusqu'au tabouret avant de s'y asseoir.  
- « Et voilà le deuxième visiteur, commença le choixpeau. Décidément vous êtes intéressants. Alors, quelle maison serait bien pour toi ? Ce n'est pas bien compliqué finalement. Tu seras à…. »  
- GRYFFONDOR, scanda à nouveau le choixpeau.

Une nouvelle fois, la table des lions se leva pour féliciter leur nouvelle camarade. Ils venaient de récupérer les deux nouveaux et en étaient très satisfaits. Les autres maisons étaient, elles, déçues. Ils auraient bien aimé avoir un nouveau étrange, déjà que les Gryffondors avaient eus Potter quelques années avant. Mais c'était ainsi, les deux étaient des Gryffondors pour les 3 années à venir.  
La directrice adjointe reprit le tabouret et le choixpeau et repartit avec. De son côté, le directeur se leva et demanda le silence.  
- Aux anciens, je souhaite un bon retour et aux nouveaux, je dis bienvenue. Je dois maintenant vous annoncer la nomination d'un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ces cours seront désormais assurés par Mr Lavi Walker.  
A l'annonce du nom de l'enseignant, beaucoup d'élèves se regardèrent. Avait-il un lien avec les deux nouveaux ?  
- Je vois que vous vous posez des questions et je vais y répondre. Ce jeune enseignant est le frère aîné de vos deux camarades. Il m'a assuré qu'il serait impartial donc leur lien ne pose aucun problème. Maintenant, je vous fais aussi savoir qu'une deuxième personne a été mise en poste à Poudlard en tant qu'inquisitrice. Mme Dolorès Ombrage.

Les élèves applaudirent poliment mais sans enthousiasme, car la majorité savait ce que cela signifiait.

- Bien. Mr Rusard m'a chargé de vous dire que la liste des produits interdits, pour la plupart des produits Weasley, est affichée dans son…  
- _Hum hum_, le coupa Ombrage. Merci directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue. Et quelle joie de voir tous ces visages joyeux tournés vers moi. Je suis sûre que nous allons très vite devenir de très bons amis.  
- Mais bien sûr, crois-le vieille sorcière, murmurèrent les jumeaux Weasley.  
- Je suis navrée de voir que l'enseignement dans ce château est devenu de plus en plus faible et sans valeur. Le ministère prend toujours soin des jeunes sorciers et sorcières. C'est pour cette raison que je suis ici. De nombreuses décisions ont été prises sans prévenir qui de droit, déclara la femme en rose en regardant Lavi qui se sentit vite mal à l'aise. Mais rassurez-vous, tout va changer. Les vieilles traditions doivent être améliorées et il faut supprimer des pratiques qui devraient être interdites.  
- Merci professeur Ombrage pour ce discours pour le moins éclairant, reprit Dumbledore.

A la table des Gryffons, Harry et ses camarades discutaient.  
- Eclairant ? Il y avait quoi d'éclairant ? Demanda Ron à ses amis.  
- Le ministère veut s'immiscer dans les affaires de l'école, dit Hermione, le visage tendu.  
- A mon avis, votre ministère compte mettre des bâtons dans les roues du directeur, ajouta Mizuo.  
- … Il faudra faire attention, décida Allen.

- Bien, je vous dis maintenant bon appétit et que le festin commence.  
A ces mots, les tables des différentes maisons se remplirent de nourriture. Cela émerveilla les nouveaux qui n'avaient jamais vu autant de nourriture de leur vie. Allen avait les yeux qui brillaient et de la bave aux lèvres ce qui faisait rire son amie qui se souvenait du seul repas pris à la congrégation avec le jeune homme. Il avait un appétit monstre. Tout le monde s'en rendit rapidement compte et fut surpris de voir la quantité de nourriture que mangeait leur nouveau camarade tandis que sa « sœur » riait. A la table des professeurs, Lavi aussi avait un grand sourire aux lèvres devant la scène.  
A la fin du repas, Dumbledore souhaita bonne nuit à ses élèves, puis les préfets prirent les choses en main. Ron et Hermione guidèrent leurs deux amis ainsi que les nouveaux de 1ère année jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse Dame, qui gardait l'entrée de la tour, Hermione prononça le mot de passe.  
- _iter aeternum_, annonça la jeune fille.  
- Vous avez le mot de passe, vous entrez, répondit le portrait en s'ouvrant.  
Tous les élèves entrèrent dans la salle commune de la maison Gryffondor. Hermione indiqua où se trouvaient les dortoirs des filles et des garçons, avant de les laisser pour aller lire. Harry, Ron, Allen et Mizuo restèrent discuter et eurent une petite altercation avec Seamus Feannigan.

- Ma mère ne voulait pas que je revienne, dit le garçon.  
- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Allen.  
- Voyons voir, peut-être à cause d'Harry. La Gazette raconte un tas de chose sur lui.  
- Ce n'est qu'une feuille de chou. Rien n'est la vérité là-dedans, répondit Harry.  
- Mais on ne sait pas. Personne n'était là quand tu as vu Tu-Sais-Qui revenir, quand Diggory est mort.  
- Tu n'as croire ce que raconte ce minable petit journal et arrêter de harceler Harry, intervint calmement la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.  
- Vous le croyez, vous ? Vous ne le connaissez même pas. IL est bizarre depuis la 1ère année comme garçon.  
- Et alors ? Je lui ai parlé souvent et il me semble sain d'esprit donc je ne vois pas le problème. Maintenant on se calme et on va chacun dans son coin, ordonna Mizuo, énervée que l'on insulte Harry qui n'avait rien demandé.  
Après cela, la jeune fille rejoignit Hermione dans le dortoir des filles et alla se coucher. Tout le monde la regarda partir, choqué. Elle qui semblait être calme et timide, se révélait être capable de s'énerver sérieusement. Les trois garçons allèrent aussi dans le leur et firent de même afin d'être prêts pour leur première journée de cours.

Le lendemain matin, quand Harry se réveilla, il ne restait plus que Ron et Allen dans le dortoir. Tous les autres l'avait quitté bien plus tôt, ne souhaitant pas rester avec le jeune homme.  
- Ils doivent avoir peur que je les contamine, marmonna-t-il.  
Ron le regarda gentiment et haussa les épaules, ce qui ne consola pas Harry.

Il s'habilla tranquillement et rejoignit ses amis dans la salle commune dont la cheminée n'était pas allumée, avant d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Ils descendirent tous les Grands Escaliers, et arrivèrent devant leur table emplie de céréales et autres aliments variés, alors que leur directrice de maison passait distribuer les emplois du temps. Quand Ron le prit, il faillit défaillir. Sa classe commençait avec un double cours de potions avec les Serpentards et continuait avec Histoire de la magie. Une matinée dure en définitive. Mais l'après-midi serait mieux avec un cours de DCFM suivit d'un double cours de soins aux créatures magiques avec celle qui remplaçait momentanément Hagrid. Après avoir déprimé pendant toute la durée du petit-déjeuner, le petit groupe se décider à aller en potions. Avoir cours avec Rogue, c'était pire que se faire attaquer par un Magyar à pointes selon Harry.

* * *

Voilà ^^

Je vous annonce que la date de publication des chapitres sera un peu plus espacée pour le moment car là où je suis, je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire... Désolée!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous donnera toujours envie de lire la suite ;)

Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances!


	10. 1ère journée de cours

Salut les loulous!

Ca fait un bail n'est ce pas? Je suis vraiment navrée de ne pas avoir posté avant, mais j'étais en vacances et l'appel de la flemme était trop importante pour moi ;)

Mais me revoilà, fraiche et dispo pour un nouveau chapitre. Les prochains mettront malheureusement du temps à arriver car je co écris avec ma meilleure amie "Scilla" et c'est donc moins facile.

Alors, au programme aujourd'hui: un cours de potions avec notre super prof, un cours avec Lavi-kun! et d'autres petites choses dont certaines assez drôles.

Régalez-vous!

* * *

_Chapitre 10:_1ère journée de cours

* * *

Ils arrivèrent aux cachots rapidement, et attendirent devant la porte de la salle de cours. Les Serpentards étaient déjà là.  
- Alors Potter, t'es pas encore à l'asile ? Je suis sûr que St Mangouste aimerait bien t'avoir en rendez-vous.  
- La ferme Malefoy !  
- Oh, c'est qu'il a du répondant le petit pote Potter. Eh vous, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes à Gryffondor que vous devez suivre ce minable. Il est trop douteux. Il vaut mieux être du côté des gagnants.  
- Désolé pour toi Malefoy, mais on va dire qu'on a peut-être une trop grande âme de Gryffondor car pour nous, c'est toi le type douteux, répondit la jeune exorciste. Et puis franchement, le blond platine, c'est dépassé.  
- Espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe, fulmina le blond. Tu me le paie…  
Drago n'avait pas fini sa phrase, qu'il se prenait un crochet du droit de la dite Sang-de-Bourbe. Il tomba au sol, le nez en sang. La jeune fille n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'insulte. Pendant les vacances, le père de ses amis Weasley lui avait parlé des Malefoy et de leur considération du statut du sang d'une personne. Et elle avait compris que, bien qu'elle soit sang-mêlé de par son probable ancêtre sorcier, cela ne changeait rien pour les aristocrates au sang-pur. Elle savait que le jeune homme insultait souvent Hermione, elle en avait donc profité pour la venger bien que cette dernière se vengeait bien toute seule aussi.

Malheureusement, la scène fut totalement regardée par le professeur de potion. Ce dernier arriva, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.  
- Eh bien, je vois que certains nouveaux aiment se faire remarquer. 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor miss Walker. Et vous aurez une retenue avec notre nouvelle inquisitrice. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie d'en savoir plus sur vous. Mr Malefoy, allez donc à l'infirmerie pour faire soigner cela.  
Le garçon ne se fit pas prier et tourna les talons tout en maugréant.  
- Mon père le saura !  
- Bien maintenant entrez en classe et en silence.  
Tous les élèves entrèrent, dans cette salle que beaucoup détestaient. Elle était emplie de chaudrons en étain, d'armoires avec de multiples ingrédients. Mais surtout, elle était humide et sombre. C'était sûrement l'un des pires endroits du château, que tous fuyaient.  
Allen et Mizuo allèrent s'asseoir à une table qui n'était ni trop près, ni trop loin pour écouter. Ron, Harry et Hermione étaient devant eux. Rogue commença son cours en leur rappelant qu'il y avait les BUSES à la fin de l'année et que, donc, ils allaient devoir travailler de façon intense. Pour ce premier cours, il leur fit travailler le philtre de paix. Il en profita ainsi pour enlever des points à Gryffondor et pour harceler Harry qui avait raté sa potion. A un moment, une jeune fille de Serpentard fit, volontairement et discrètement, sauter le chaudron de Grégory Goyle, l'un des larbins de Malefoy. Lorsque la fumée disparut, les adolescents purent admirer la nouvelle couleur de cheveux de ce dernier. En effet, elle avait virée au rose bonbon. Quelqu'un tendit un miroir au Serpentard, en se retenant de rire et quand Goyle vit la couleur, il faillit partir en hurlant. Tout le monde explosa de rire devant la tête qu'il avait, avant de se taire avec le regard glacial de leur professeur.

A la fin du cours, tous furent soulagés de partir.  
- Il commence déjà. On a pas fini…  
- Ne t'inquiète pas trop. Toi par contre, tu as tout gagné, dit Hermione à son amie. Il va te détester et en plus, tu as une retenue avec Ombrage.  
- Bah, au moins on pourra savoir à quoi s'en tenir avec ce vieux crapaud rose.  
- Fais attention quand même.  
A ce moment, un jeune élève de Poufsouffle se plaça devant le petit groupe et tendit un mot à Harry. Ce dernier le prit et l'ouvrit. Puis il regarda ses amis, surpris.  
- Il y a marqué qu'Ombrage veut me voir en même temps que Mizuo.  
- Ca ne sent pas bon du tout cette histoire, dit Ron, tout en réfléchissant. Que vous veux-t-elle ?  
- On le saura ce soir.  
- Maintenant, on a cours avec Binns, décréta Hermione, en sortant certains livres de son sac.  
- Au moins on va pouvoir dormir un peu, répondirent Ron et Harry, ensemble.  
Ils se dirigèrent tous vers leur deuxième cours. Le professeur qui dispensait ce cours ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il était mort. Un matin, il s'était levé et avait laissé son corps derrière lui, avant d'aller faire cours. Et depuis, il continuait sans se soucier de rien. Il parla pendant une heure de la guerre des gobelins et des différentes révolutions ayant eu lieu après. Tous les élèves somnolaient tranquillement sur leur table.

Lorsque la cloche annonça la fin du cours, tous se précipitèrent dehors, trop heureux d'avoir fini leur première matinée de classe. La plupart des élèves allèrent prendre leur déjeuner, et d'autres allèrent profiter des dernières douceurs de l'été dans le parc. Mais tous savaient que cela ne durerait pas, puisqu'ils avaient cours l'après-midi. Cependant les Gryffondors commençaient leur cours de la deuxième partie de la journée avec la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils étaient impatients de voir ce que donnerait le nouveau professeur. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que la plupart des élèves ayant ce cours se trouvaient devant la salle en avance.  
Allen et Mizuo en profitèrent pour entrer directement afin de parler à leur « grand frère », sous les regards jaloux des filles qui trouvaient le nouveau professeur mignon.  
Quand ils furent dans la salle, ils furent surpris de l'ambiance. Lavi avait remplacé les bureaux par des gros coussins épais, aux multiples couleurs et des petites tables individuelles pour les élèves souhaitant prendre des notes. Il avait aussi mis de l'encens afin de rendre l'endroit agréable. Le jeune homme se trouvait lui-même assis sur un gros coussin, placé en retrait des autres. Quand il s'aperçut que ses deux amis étaient là, il se leva et les rejoignit.

- Alors cette première matinée ?  
- J'ai déjà une retenue à mon actif, ronchonna la jeune fille. Et avec Ombrage en plus.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
- J'ai frappé Malefoy qui m'avait insulté…  
- Ah. Je comprends. Cependant, fais très attention avec la vieille bonne femme. Je l'ai observée en salle des professeurs, et elle essaie de trouver tous les défauts possibles et inimaginables. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'elle allait sortir un mètre pour mesurer votre professeur de sortilèges.  
- Quoi ? Mais elle est folle.  
- Sûrement. Bon, le cours va commencer.  
Le rouquin alla ouvrir la porte pour faire entrer ses élèves. Tous se montrèrent aussi surpris qu'Allen et Mizuo en voyant la salle. Mais aucun ne se risqua à faire des commentaires. Tous allèrent s'asseoir sans piper mot, et attendirent.  
- Bonjour jeunes gens. Je suis donc, comme l'a dit le professeur Dumbledore, votre nouveau professeur de DCFM. Vous pouvez m'appeler Lavi pour éviter de vous tromper avec le nom que je partage avec mes cadet, mais que je ne vous prenne pas à me tutoyer.  
- Oui, professeur, scandèrent les élèves en réponse.  
- Bien. Cette année est pour vous une année importante. J'ai pu voir que mis à part le professeur Lupin et le faux professeur Maugrey, vous n'avez pas fait grand-chose. On essaiera de remédier à cela. Des duels auront lieux pendant l'année, ainsi que de nombreux exercices pratiques.

La plupart des élèves se regardèrent, heureux d'avoir un professeur qui savait ce qu'il faisait. Ils espéraient que cela continuerait ainsi.  
- Bon, quelqu'un peut me dire quelle est la différence entre la magie noire et la magie blanche ?  
La main d'Hermione se leva rapidement, suivie par celles de Ron, d'Allen et de Mizuo.  
- Miss Granger ? Vous avez la réponse ?  
- Oui monsieur. Ce qui différencie la magie noire de la magie blanche, c'est l'intention du sorcier qui l'utilise. La plupart des formes de magies sont neutres et donc utilisées par les bons comme les mauvais. Mais la magie noire est un cas à part. Elle est profondément mauvaise, et les sortilèges issus de cette magie sont appelés des maléfices. Il y a par exemples les Impardonnables dedans. Le but de cette magie est de faire le mal, tandis que la magie blanche est plus neutre et est souvent utilisée par le Bien.  
- Excellent Miss Granger, je n'aurais pas dit mieux. Dix points pour Gryffondor.  
- Pfff, toujours cette je-sais-tout de Sang-de-Bourbe, marmonna Malefoy en aparté.  
- Mr Malefoy, sachez que je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement dans mon cours. Dix points de moins pour Serpentard. Et si vous avez quelque chose à y redire, allez donc discuter avec le directeur.  
Le jeune homme se tût. Une chose était sûre, il détestait ces trois nouveaux. Ils avaient un je-ne-sais-quoi d'étrange. Et ils ne se méfiaient pas de lui, le prince des Serpentards. Ce n'était définitivement pas normal et il allait en parler à son père.  
Après cette interruption, le cours continua avec d'autres questions et un peu de pratique sur des sortilèges de bases mais très importants. A la fin du cours, tous les élèves étaient épuisés et n'avaient aucune envie de se rendre en Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Ils s'y rendirent tout de même en passant par la cour pavée et le viaduc. Ils traversèrent tout le parc, verdoyant et ensoleillé, avant d'y arriver. Le professeur Gobe-Planche, qui assurait les cours pour le moment les fit travailler sur les Niffleurs et leur parla des Botrucs. Le cours fut ennuyant pour les élèves de 5ème année.

* * *

Voilà pour cette fois ^^

donnez-moi vos avis que j'attends avec impatience !

Bisouxxxxxxxx 3


	11. Une retenue illégale

_**Me revoilà les gens!**_

Je sais, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai rien mis. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'ai plus le temps, en effet, car je suis très occupée. De plus, je planche sur une autre fiction qui me prends un peu de temps.

Ce n'est pas une excuse mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Voilà la suite, qui est assez courte, mais cette fois le chapitre suivant viendra vite pour me rattraper. Après, cependant, ce sera au gré des courants de mon inspiration et de mon temps libre...

* * *

_Chapitre 11:__ Une retenue illégale_

* * *

La fin de la journée arriva, et avec elle, l'heure pour Harry et Mizuo d'aller voir Ombrage. Ils redoutaient un peu l'entrevue, mais ils n'avaient guère le choix pourtant. Ils se rendirent donc au deuxième étage, qui abritait le bureau de la femme et frappèrent à la porte.

- Entrez ! Ordonna-t-elle de derrière la porte.  
Harry tourna la poignée de cuivre et ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'ils virent faillit les rendre malade et allergique. Toute la pièce était d'un rose bonbon, avec des assiettes de chats accrochées aux murs par des rubans fushias. C'était une véritable horreur.  
- Bonjour vous deux. Asseyez-vous.

Ils obéirent.  
- Bien. Commençons par vous Miss. D'après le Professeur Rogue, vous auriez frappé Mr Malefoy. Est-ce la vérité ?  
- Oui.  
- Et pourquoi donc ?  
- Il m'avait insulté, répondit Mizuo.  
- … Ce n'est pas une raison pour une jeune sorcière de frapper ses camarades de façon moldue. C'est assez indigne.  
- On m'a appris à me battre. Je mets juste en exécution ce que je sais.  
- Mais qui donc peut apprendre à une enfant à se battre ? Il n'y a aucun danger dehors.  
- Ma famille doit penser le contraire. Et puis, il y a Voldemort dehors.  
- Ne prononcez pas ce nom. Je ne sais pas qui vous a mis ces idées dans la tête, mais c'est faux, totalement faux, déclara Ombrage.  
- Je crois Harry et le Professeur Dumbledore.  
- Tiens donc. C'est donc vous qui mettez des choses dans la tête de vos camarades Mr Potter ? Je sais que vous avez eu une altercation avec un jeune homme dans votre salle commune à ce propos. Et je vous déconseille de raconter des mensonges.  
- Ce ne sont pas des mensonges. Il est de retour. Je l'ai vu, je l'ai combattu, s'énerva Harry.  
- Une retenue Mr Potter, dans mon bureau et maintenant.  
- Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de le punir pour dire la vérité Madame, répliqua la jeune fille.  
- Eh bien si, j'en ai le droit surtout quand on sait qu'il ment. Et vous jeune fille, vous êtes trop crédule. C'est un garçon instable et dérangé. Il ne faut pas l'écouter.  
- C'est mon ami et je lui fais confiance.  
- Bien, je vois que je ne peux pas vous raisonner. Asseyez-vous à ces deux pupitres. Vous allez écrire « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges »  
- On n'a pas d'encre, dit Harry.  
- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin avec ces plumes, répondit l'inquisitrice.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent et commencèrent à écrire lentement. L'écriture, sur le parchemin, était rouge, comme le sang. Et alors qu'ils avaient fini d'écrire la première phrase, une douleur apparut au niveau de leur main gauche. Les deux jeunes regardèrent leur main, et virent la phrase s'inscrire avec leur sang dessus. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, et la jeune fille se leva.  
- Oui Miss Walker ?  
- Vous n'êtes pas bien ! Ce que vous faites là, c'est de la torture et c'est illégal.  
- JE représente le ministère, et J'AI tous les droits, jeune insolente. Maintenant continuez sinon, la prochaine retenue ne sera pas aussi plaisante.

L'adolescente hurla intérieurement et obéit, ne voulant pas provoquer quelque chose de pire, mais de toute manière, la guerre était déclarée.  
La mauvais bonne femme les libéra trois heures plus tard. Harry serrait les dents de douleur et Mizuo avait les larmes aux yeux. Cette retenue allait laisser des marques profondes dans leur chair et dans leur cœur. D'un même pas, ils rentrèrent silencieusement à la tour de Gryffondor pour rejoindre leurs amis. Harry aurait bien souhaité cacher cet événement à ses amis, mais Mizuo comptait le dire à Allen, ce qui signifiait que Ron et Hermione seraient au courant dans la minute.  
Justement, Allen s'approcha de sa camarade.

- Alors comment ça s'est passé ?  
La jeune fille ne répondit pas et se réfugia dans ses bras, à la surprise des autres. Elle avait l'air totalement abattue.  
- Cette horrible bonne femme est une vraie harpie, dit-elle.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Au début, c'était de la simple discussion, mais dès que le sujet s'est tourné vers ce Voldemort, ça s'est gâté. On lui a affirmé qu'il était de retour, et pour punir nos « mensonges », elle nous a fait copier des lignes… avec notre sang, déclara l'adolescente en montrant le dessus de sa main.  
- Mais c'est totalement interdit, s'insurgea Hermione, outrée.  
- Elle s'en contrefiche. Elle considère avoir tous les droits.  
- Nous devons aller voir Lavi, reprit Allen. En tant que professeur, il pourra peut-être faire remonter l'information.  
- On ne peut pas, il fait nuit.  
- Il est temps que je ressorte la vieille cape de mon père, dit Harry.

Le jeune homme disparut dans le dortoir des garçons et revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec une cape. Il invita ses amis à venir dessous et tous quittèrent discrètement la tour de Gryffondor. Ils passèrent par l'extérieur afin d'atteindre en toute tranquillité le bureau de jeune rouquin. Ce dernier, en entendant frapper à la porte, alla ouvrir,… et réceptionna son amie, toujours émotive suite à ce qu'il s'était passé.  
- Mizuo ?  
- Lavi…  
- Euh…fit le garçon en regardant les quatre autres qui semblaient dépités.  
- Ombrage fait des retenues en mode torture, dit doucement Allen. Il y a les marques sur les mains d'Harry et de Mizuo. C'est aberrant de voir cela.  
- Les autres professeurs sont au courant ? Demanda le jeune homme tout en câlinant la jeune fille dans ses bras.  
- Non, je ne crois pas. Ombrage fait en sorte de garder l'histoire secrète. Ce n'est pas dans son intérêt d'en parler.  
- J'essaierai d'en parler demain au professeur McGonagall. Soyez prudents, et surtout toi Harry. Avec cette femme, tu cours un grand danger, un très grand danger. Car, si Voldemort veut te tuer, en te renvoyant de l'école, elle te livre à lui sur un plateau.  
Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes acquiesça, et dit qu'il ferait attention.  
- Bien retournez à la tour, je garde Mizuo cette nuit.

Le groupe obéit, se remit sous la cape et quitta les lieux. Pendant ce temps, Lavi discuta avec la jeune fille, et pour l'aider à se défouler, il l'entraîna au combat au corps à corps et avec ses deux armes. Cela leur prit une partie de la nuit, puis, ils se décidèrent à aller dormir, en souhaitant que tout reste ainsi.

Au petit matin, le ciel était gris, prêt à déverser son torrent de pluie, comme pour laver le monde. Mais pour beaucoup, ce temps était aussi synonyme de danger.

* * *

Voilà! Comme je disais, il est court et je m'en excuse. Mais la découpe des chapitres n'est pas très simple malheureusement.

J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez ;)

Bisouxxx!


End file.
